Other Chance
by nateslm
Summary: Apos oito anos, Carter volta da Africa com uma filha pequena redescobrindo um sentimento que achou que havia morrido, mas que estava guardado em seu peito. COMPLETA
1. Voltando pra casa

"**Other Chance"**

**Autoras: **Bru e Natália

**NOTAS:**

1) ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.

2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização das autoras.

3) Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, mas ofensas não. Se tiver algo a dizer, por favor, seja educado!

* * *

Oito anos se passaram desde que eu fui embora pra Africa com a Kem. Naquela epoca o nosso relacionamento estava conturbado, ela nao queria mais ficar em Chicago em um so instante e eu me mudei pra la acho que mais por carinho que eu sentia por ela, na epoca eu pensava que era amor, mas aos poucos vi que me enganei e o que seria amor era nada mais que paixão passageira. Nós nos estabelecemos numa cidade no Congo e continuamos com o nosso trabalho voluntario. Desde que perdemos o nosso filho não conseguimos nos tocar por um bom tempo, até que um ano depois o assunto de bebê surgiu de novo. Decidimos por adoção, estavamos com medo de tudo voltar a acontecer. Adotamos uma linda menina e com o passar do tempo começamos a nos diantanciar. Eu passava horas e horas com nossa filha e ela só se importava com o seu trabalho com os portadores de HIV. A distância entre nós foi ficando cada vez maior. Já não nos tocavamoas a meses e haviam dias que ela não dormia mais em casa. Minha filha as vezes perguntava onde estava a mãe dela e eu nunca sabia como explicar, ate que certo dia ela deixou de se preocupar com isso. Algumas manhãs atras, ao acordar, vi um bilhete em cima da mesa da sala desejando-nos felicidades e falando que já havia encontrado a sua em outro local e que estava indo embora por causa dela.. Eu senti um desespero tomar conta de mim. Como Kem pôde me abandonar com nossa filha, minha filha melhor dizendo? Eu fui ate o quarto de Julie e sentei-a no meu colo. Ao perceber que eu estava triste ela perguntou com uma inocencia:

- O que aconteceu Papai?

- Minha querida, eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa muito séria. Sua mamãe e eu não estamaos mais juntos. Ela deixou a nossa casa e agora sozinhos.

Eu me surpreendi com o que a minha filha me disse, afinal, ela só tem 6 anos.

- Ela já nos deixou a muito tempo. E bem que agora a gente podia sair daqui né? Sempre quis conhecer a sua cidade papai! Lá com certeza alguem sera muito melhor para nós!

Há algum tempo eu ja estava querendo voltar pra onde eu nunca devia ter partido. Se eu tivesse ouvido o conselhos de meus amigos talvez não tivesse sofrido tanto e hoje não teria a responsabilidade de criar minha pequena filha sozinho. Na epoca eu fui pra satisfazer os desejos de alguem que hoje nem sinto falta. Poucos dias se passaram desde que ela se foi e rapidamente tive a sabia decisão de que era hora de partir. Liguei pra alguns familiares, ajeitei as papeladas e resolvi tudo. Vou recomeçar minha vida e a de Julie em Chicago Hoje mesmo nós embarcamos de volta e recomeçarei semana que vem no County General Hospital. Soube que muitos de meus companheiros ainda trabalham lá e até ela. Ela, que insistentemente (mais uma vez) me aconselhava que ficasse, mas que por alguma razão que ate hoje eu nao entendo, não a ouvi. Eu não ouvi a mulher que mesmo após tantos anos e tantas novas experiencias eu ainda sinto algo quando lembro dela. Talvez agora possamos ser ao menos amigos e que possamos também esquecer os erros e besteiras do passado.

Mas o pior de tudo não vai ser encontrá-la, assim espero, vai ser encarar minha família que não concorda em termos adotado Julie. Ela é a menina mais doce que já vi e não quem nao se apaixone por seus olhos verdes e cabelos loiros. Eu nunca escondi que ela era adotada para desespero de Kem que se afastou mais ainda da menina. Apesar de ter sido adotada em Chicago, veio para a África ainda bebê e nunca conheceu os EUA. Amanhã nós voltaremos as nossas origens.

Continua


	2. Voltando pra casa 2

Logo o dia amanheceu e terminamos de arrumar nossas malas. O táxi já esta nos esperando lá fora. Não levarei quase nada que me lembre a Africa, deixarei tudo para as familia pobres que aqui vivem. Preparo um breve café e Julie vem correndo agarrando na minha perna pedindo pra tomar chocolate quente. Ela esta ansiona pra conhecer seus avós. Diz que vai fazer muitos amiguinhos na nova escola e que vai estudar pra poder virar uma médica de crianças. O mais engraçado vai ser vê-la falando misturando o francês com inglês, mas ela se acostuma. Depois do café, pego uma toalha e mando ela escolher qual roupa usar. Ela pega um vestido rosa que sua vó lhe mandou de Chicago e corre pra debaixo do chuveiro, hoje esta fazendo um calor enorme aqui.

- Pai, vem lavar meu cabelo!

- Estou indo querida.

Eu fui até o banheiro e comecei a lavar seus cabelos quando ela falou:

- Papai, você parece mais com a vovó ou com o vovô?

- Acho que com o vovô.

- Ele deve ser muito bonito, pois você é um gato!

- E você minha gatinha linda.

- Merci!

- Ah e sobre seu inglês eu queria que você o praticasse mais...

- É que eu me enrolo papai! Mas eu já estou me acostumando...

Depois de lhe entregar o sabonete para que ela espalhasse pelo corpo, saí do box na tentativa de ir pegar sua toalha. Mas como de costume, ela me prega uma peça e começa a atirar água em mim, gargalhando ao me ver todo molhado. Então eu entrego os pontos e me sento no chão, todo vestido e já ensopado.

- Pai, você tá todo molhado... – ela fala rindo.

- Você acha isso engraçado né?

- Humrum.. muito.. você tá parecendo um pintinho com esse cabelo em pé –

julie fala passando shampoo no cabelo de John deixando-o de cabelo em pé.

Eu avanço em cima dela e disparo em fazer cócegas, até que ela caia no chão se contorcendo. Pouco tempo depois, nos recompomos, vestimos nossas roupas e o táxi buzina mostrando que havia chegado. Apanho as malas, me dirijo a porta, dou uma olhada pra tras e posso ver um sorriso se formando no meu rosto.

-Vem pai.. senão você vai ficar.... - Julie me puxa pelo braço, pelo visto ela também esta ansiosa pra ir pra casa.

Continua....


	3. Chegando em Chicago

Nós chegamos em Chicago muito bem. Julie estava tao anciosa que nem dormiu no aviao. Agora nós estamos no aerporto procurando pelo meu pai. Julie olhou pra um lado e depois para o outro deslumbrada. Ela apertou minha mão e disse:

- Aqui é enorme.

- Sim querida. - disse eu sorrindo a ela e depois dizendo- Ali está ele! Vamos!

Ela solta minha mão e sai correndo em dispada pra abraçar seu avô que a está esperando de braços abertos. Eu caminho lentamente e abraço meu pai como nos velhos tempos.

- Espero que você fique agora pra nunca mais ir embora de novo. Não sabe a falta que você fez.

- Eu nunca mais irei pra longe da minha familia. Agora nosso canto é aqui.

Meu pai olha pra mim sorrindo, coloca minha filha nos braços e começa a se encaminhar para o carro.

- Então vamos? Estão nos esperando lá em casa com muitos doces, bonecas e você vai poder conhecer a casa que seu papai morou.

- Obaaaa!!! E eu vou poder ter um cachorro?

-Depois nos falamos nisso Julie – fala Carter.

-Mas porque não John? Lá tem muito espaço pra mais um membro na nossa familia.

-Ebaaaa!!!!!

-Já estou vendo que vão mimar minha filha e tirar toda a moral que eu construi nesses seis anos.

-Ah pai.. vê se relaxa.. senão você vai ficar velho cedo...

-Viu? Até sua filha reconhce que você tem que ser mais flexivel as vezes.

Eu segurei a mão da minha filha e levei-a até o carro onde,para a minha surpresa, minha mãe estava lá. Meu pai percebendo que eu estava surpreso disse:

- Julie, esta é sua vó Eleonor.

- Oi, vovó.

-Oi. Pode me chamar de Eleonor. - minha mãe disse com frieza

- Oi mamãe.- disse eu pra ela.

- Até que enfim você resolveu voltar... Tava mais qu ena hora de você voltar daquela selva.

É... eu reconheço que minha mãe nunca se conformou por eu ter ido embora da forma que fui. Percebo que minha filha ficou assustada com sua avó quando ela se senta toda encolhida ao meu lado, procurando de alguma forma se proteger.

(Dialogo em Frances)

- Pai.. a vovô não gosta de mim?

-Claro que não Julie... e não precisa ter medo da sua avó.. é que ela as vezes esta mal humorada mesmo. Ela nunca gostou que eu fui embora, sempre dizia que era uma falta de consideração minha, fala que que eu a abandonei. Mas com o tempo você verá que ela é um doce de pessoa.

- Tá bom.. mas que ela parece a bruxa má, parece.

- John, por favor, olha a classe. Não fale em outra lingua na nossa frente. Você sabe que isso é falta de educação. Você não sabe o quão mal essa viagem fez pra você.

Meu pai se contendo para não rir, vendo a cara de assutada de Julie, a coloca nos braços, abaixa o vidro do carro e começa a mostrar a cidade.

Continua


	4. A vovó é louca!

Quando pisei pela primeira vez em anos na mansão, recordações de velhos e bons tempos vieram a tona em minha mente. Mas foram interrompidas quando Julie pulou no meu colo e disse:

- Essa casa é muito grande.

- É. Aqui foi onde eu morei antes de ir para a África.

- Casa muito bonita.

Após o almoço nos sentamos na sala para tomar um café e minha mãe disse:

- Espero que agora você tome parte dos negocios da família.

Não, eu posso acompanhar, mas eu tenho que trabalhar no ER e a senhora sabe que eu não vou nunca parar de trabalhar.

Ao ver a cara de minha mae, meu pai sorriu para Julie que esboçou um sorriso apesar do medo que sentia da avó. Após isso meu pai disse:

- E você Julie o que vai ser quando crescer?

- Médica de Emergência Pediatrica - disse ela se jogando a cabeça no meu colo.

Então nós teremos mais uma medica na familia?

Só o que me faltava, mas um Carter enfiado naquele antro de loucos.

Vovó, a sra tem algum prolema com quem é louco? - Julie pergunta inocentemente pra sua avó que faz cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Não querida.. a vovó não é louca. Só as vezes um pouco – Carter falar e Eleanor começa a fazer uma cara de quem ia explodir a qualquer momento – Bom, agora nós temos que nos retirar, vamos desfazer as nossas malas e descançar um pouco. Dê um beijo nos seus avós que eu vou lhe mostrar seu quarto novo.

Boa tarde para o senhores. Foi muito bom conhecê-los.

Eu me retiro da sala e vou em direção ao andar de cima.

Essa menina é uma graça não é Eleanor.

É.. até que ela é simpatica.

Continua...


	5. De volta ao County

Uma Semana Depois...

Eu estava dormindo no meu quarto quando sinto alguém pular na minha cama e dizer:

- Papai!!! Acorda! Hoje é seu primeiro dia de trabalho!

- Estou indo Julie.

- Não enrola! Vamos!!! Vamos!

- Ta bem! Ja acordei!

Ela sorriu e ainda de pijamas pulou no meu colo e me deu um beijo de bom dia!

- Por que eu nao consigo brigar com a minha prpria filha quando ela vem me acordar desse jeito.

Ela gargalhou e disse:

- Por que eu beijo seu rosto.

- É, mas agora é melhor você se trocar ou não tomaremos café juntos!

- Posso ir ao trabalho com você?

-Hoje não querida, mas amanhã eu prometo que lhe levo pra conhecer o hospital. Eu ainda tenho que assinar umas papeladas e me reuniar com a direção do hospital pra acertar os meus plantões. Você vão vai ficar triste não né?

Claro que não.. tudo bem.. amanhã eu vou... vou poder ir com meu vesido azul? Diz que sim!

- Com certeza! Você podera ir como quiser!!!!

Tomo um café rapido e coloco a roupa escolhida pela minha filha. Até que ela tem um bom gosto. Me dirijo ao meu novo carro e tento me lembrar do caminho que fiz por anos. Andando pela cidade percebo que pouca coisa mudou e rapidamente eu chego a rua onde fica o County General Hospital. O que será que me espera hoje la dentro? Sera que estao sabendo da minha volta? Alguem mudou muito.. se vão me reconhcer... se ela vai estar lá. Me aproximo do estacionamento e coloco meu carro numa vaga perto da entrada. Saio do carro, ativo o alarmo, até penso em primeiro comprar um café, mas deixo pra depois. Me dirijo a porta do hospital, olho pra cima, o letreiro mostra que houveram mudanças nele. Respiro fundo e me encaminho à recepção.

Continua....


	6. Reencontros

Ao chegar na recepção encontrei Jerry que sorriu e falou bem alto:

- Dr. Carter! Que bom que voltou!

Quando eu percebi todos os meus colegas chegaram, me abraçaram e me desejaram boas vindas, mas foi Susan que me puxou para o lado e disse para todos:

- Que bom que ele voltou, mas agora vamos voltar ao trabalho. Eu mostro tudo pra ele.

Todos sorriram e sairam para seus afazeres. Ela me abraçou mais uma vez e dissE:

- Jonh! Que bom que voltou! Se passaram 8 anos já! Meu Deus! Me conte tudo! Como está você e a Kem? Já tem filhos?

-Um dos motivos que eu tive pra voltar pra Chicago fui justamente Kem. É uma longa história, te conto direito depois mas resumidamente, foi um erro eu ter viajado pra Africa naquela epoca com aquelas condições. Nós não tivemos filhos, só adotamos uma pequena menina, como você sabia. Kem com o tempo foi se afastando de nós até nos abandonar, eu que criei Julie, e para o nosso bem, decidimos voltar. Você não sabe a falta que vocês e esse hospital me fez. É muito bom estar aqui..

- É melhor ainda ter você de novo aqui conosco...

- E você Susan? Como esta a familia? Cresceu..?

- Oras se não.. já estamos com 3 filhos, casamos e moramos numa linda casa um pouco afastado da cidade, mas fiz isso pra comodidade e pro bem dos meus filhos... Mas venha, vou lhe mostrar as reformas do hospital e lhe levar até a sala da direção, estão te esperando por lá...

Algum tempo depois...

Quando eu estava na SDM percebo que alguém entra na sala. Eu percebi que era ela, conseguia sentir seu perfume delicioso espalhando-se pela sala. Quando a olhei ela disse:

- Jonh?! Você aqui?

- Oi Abby... Sim, eu voltei.

- Que ótimo.

Quando ela foi pegar um café para ela percebi que tinha uma aliança na mão esquerda. Meu coração quase parou... Ela. a mulher que de uma forma ainda mexia comigo, um dos motivos por eu voltar estava casada! Eu respirei fundo e perguntei:

- E como vai a vida? Está se dando bem na Medicina?

- Está bem e eu sou cirurgiã agora de emergência agora.

- Te mete! - eu sorri dizendo a ela.

- Com certeza, mas e você como está? E Kem?

Eu estou bem e Kem está na África. A gente terminou, não dava mais certo há muito tempo Ai eu peguei minha filha e vim pra ca.

- Ah, vocês tiveram uma filha?

- Adotamos uma, Julie, mas Kem nunca se importou com ela e a menina nem a considera como mãe.

- Sinto Muito.

- Que nada, mas e vc? Está casada? Com filhos?

- Estou me separando, depois de 7 anos de casamento e um filho. Meu marido só liga pra farra... Tem muitas mulheres por ai, mas quer voltar. E eu nao vou.

- Uma felicidade repentina bateu dentro de mim. Pode parecer egoismo, falta de consideração.. mas depois de um susto, só de pensar que quem sabe um dia ainda poderei ter chances com ela, ou pelo menos ser de novo seu amigo, ajudando-a a superar um casamento fracassado me faz querer saber mais a fundo dos anos que perdi em sua vida.

- Um filho? Quanto anos ele tem?

- Cinco.. daqui a quinze dias vai fazer seis...

- Poxa, que legal.. você poderia me indicar uma boa escola. Julie não vê a hora de voltar a estudar.

- Claro,eu gosto muito da escola que Jake estuda... nós ficaremos muito felizes se vocês fossem ao aniversario.. assim Julie conhece meu filho, os de Susan, a filha de Luka...

- Luka tambem teve filhos?

- Você não soube? Ele e Sam casaram. Você precisa ver Alex, já esta do tamanho do Luka. Você vai precisar de mais ou menos um mês pra ficar por dentro de tudo. No que você precisar eu te ajudo. Deixa eu te dar meu numero novo de telefone... você esta morando aonde?

- Na boa e velha mansão. Mas ja estou olhando uma casa pra nós morarmos. Prefiro cantos menores, mais aconchegantes, quero que Julie aprenda que dinheiro não é tudo.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela vai aprender isso direitinho.

- Deus te ouça.

- Olha, agora vamos trabalhar porque senão nos mandam embora.

- É verdade e eu estou louco pra começar.

- Vamos la então Dr. Carter.

Ela sorriu pra mim e eu fiquei muito feliz do modo que conversamos, pareciamos muito proximos ainda e eu quero que continue assim.

Continua..


	7. Filhos melhor com eles

Mais Tarde...

Quando chego em casa já são quase 3 horas da manhã. O dia no ER tinha sido puxado e eu estava muito cansado. Quando entro no meu quarto percebo que Julie estava dormindo na minha cama. Havia me esperado exatamente como fazia na África. Mas eu teria que pedir para ela não fazer mais isso porque agora meus horários iam ser completamente loucos. Eu vou até ela e faço um carinho nos seus cabelos loiro e ela acorda.

- Papai...

- Oi querida... Volte a dormir...

- Não, vocÊ tem que meu contar como foi seu dia... - disse ela já sentada na cama e lutando para nã dormir.

- Ah, reencontrei velhos amigos.. soube que muitos deles tiveram filhos, a maioria tem a sua idade.. e já estou sabendo de uma boa escola pra você... ah... e daqui a duas semanas temos uma festa pra ir.

- Eba!!! Vou comprar um vestido novo... você deixa né pai?

- Claro... nunca vi menina pra gostar tanto de vestido – eu falo enquanto acaricio o seu cabelo. – E ja avisei que vou leva-la amanha para eles conhecerem a menina mais linda do mundo...

- Vou poder tambem atender os pacientes com você?

- Vou ver isso... mas pelo menos um você vai ser minha enfermeira, ok?.. Mas volte a dormir, agora na sua cama, porque senão amanhã você vai estar muito cansada e não vai conseguir seguir o ritmo do hospital.

- Ta certo.. Boa noite papai... te amo muito – ela fala me dando um beijo e saindo correndo pro seu quarto.

Dia Seguinte...

Eu estava na SDM com Julie quando Abby entrou e para minha surpresa estava acompanhada de um menino, que com certeza devia ser seu filho, Jake. Ela sorriu e disse:

- Oi Jonh... Você deve ser a Julie certo?

- Sim... Você é...?

- Abigail Lockhart, mas me chame de Abby. E esse é Jake, meu filho.

- Muito prazer.

- Oi! Você quer brincar? - perguntou Jake já íntimo.

- Jake... Olha a educação! Você não pode chegar assim to intimo!

- Imagina Abby... Deixe-os

- Posso pai? - perguntou Julie.

- Claro querida. - eu respondi.

Ela correu até Jonh e o beijou dizendo:

- Quando chegar um Trauma me chama.

- Eu também mamae. - disse Jake.

- Não vão pra muito longe e evitem ficar perto dos doentes – gritou Abby enquanto os meninos correram em disparada sem nem sequer prestar atenção no que ela falou. - Essas crianças...

- Realmente... Julie quer porque quer me ajudar num trauma. E não adianta eu explicar que não pode que ela fica chateada. Ela sempre se interessou pelos coisas da medicina. Quando eu fico estudando ela se senta no meu colo e começa a ver as imagens e pergunta o que é aquilo, falar que um dia vai fazer aquilo. O sonho dela é ser medica pediatrica de emergência. Ela fala que quer trabahar como o pai dela...

- Deve ter sido duro pra ela a separação... faz tempo que vocês terminaram?

- Não muito... na verdade, eu nem sei se nos estavamos juntos. So moravamos sob o mesmo teto. o mais curioso é que Julie nem toca no nome dela, pra ela foi indiferente a mãe ter ido embora.

- Nossa.. então você a criou mesmo praticamente sozinho?

- Infelizmente. Mas acho que estou fazendo um bom trabalho...

Susan entra na sala e começa a gritar de felicidade quando me ve. Nem parece que ela me viu ontem...

- Carterrrr.. eu vi sua filha, que coisa mais linda... meu filho vai querer namora-la, ja estou vendo...

Carter começa a rir...

- Ih.. entao vai ter briga.. porque o Jake ja a viu primeiro.. eu acho que ele ja sentiu amor a primeira vista...

- Abby.. acho que nós nao deviamos falar esses assuntos na frente de um pai ciumento. Olha como ele esta serio, assustado, pensando que já vão roubar sua pequena filha...

- Com Certeza, mas não se preocupe Jonh... Ter muitos namorados é bom.

- Não a minha pequena.

- Deixa ela passar um dia com a gente que ela aprende tudinho né Abby?

- Sim.

- Bom eu já vi que vou ter que tomar muito cuidado com vocês... Minha filha já tem 2 pretendentes e é só o primeiro dia.

As duas sorriram.

- Bom, vamos trabalhar porque senao vamos inundar o hospital.

- Inundar? - perguntou Abby.

- Com a baba pelos nossos filhotes.

Nós três saímos e fomos trabalhar.

Continua....


	8. Cap 8

Duas semanas depois...

Já me acostumei com a rotina do hospital e consegui matricular Julie na mesma escola que os filhos de Abby e Susan estudam. Eles já estão ficando super amigos. No ultimo fim de semana todos nós fomos ao shopping ver um filme. O marido de Abby ainda esta morando com ela ate que a festa de Jake passe. Nós a estamos ajudando com isso, mas ela esta super bem, nem comenta muito no assunto. Parece que pra ela também foi um alivio ter se separado. As vezes ainda percebo Jake triste, mas com o tempo ele vai superar. Para ir pra festa Julie comprou um lindo vestido azul, todo florido. Ela falou que eu tambem deveria comprar algo pra combinar com ela. Queria que nossa chegada fosse triunfante, coisas de crianças. Na loja de brinquedos escolhemos um autorama, a vendedora disse que é o brinquedo que os meninos mais estão pedindo aos seus pais. Eu chego na casa de Abby na hora marcada e já posso ouvir a musica alta. De longe avisto um jardim grande, com piscina e até um playground para as crianças brincarem. Julie sai do carro e sai correndo com o presente na mão pra tocar a campainha. A campainha mal tocou e Abby abre a porta quase que imediatamente. Ela abraça Abby, comprimenta o marido de Abby, Luka, Sam, Chuck e sai correndo para entregar o presente a Jake e brincar com ele e o resto das crianças.

Oi Abby. - Eu respondi depois dessa cena.

Oi Jonh! Ela está muito linda. Eu quero essa princesa pra mim! - disse ela me comprimentando com dois beijos no rosto.

Não dou de jeito nenhum!

Nós sorrimos e ela pegou na minha mão me puxando para dentro da casa.

Deixa eu te apresentar... Jonh, esse é o Eduard meu futuro ex-marido.

Prazer.

Ele continuou sério e para minha felicidade Abby continuava segurando minha mão e agora me puxava para a mesa do pessoal do hospital onde ela mesma se sentou deixando ele sozinho na sala.

Acho que ele não foi com minha cara...

Liga pra ele não, ele não vai com a cara de ninguem.. como se alguem fosse se importar com isso.

O garçom veio nos oferecer bebida, mas Abby recusou e pegou um copo de refrigerante. Fiquei feliz de ver que ela deve ter definitivamente abandonado a bebida e começo a sorrir por isso.

Que foi John? – Abby pergunta.

Nada não... só estava pensando em algo...

Ah tah.. se vocês me dão licença, vou la dentro ver como estão as coisas.

Abby se levanta da mesa indo direto pra dentro da casa onde eu vejo que o seu marido, ou ex, começa a segui-la. Eu sinto um ciumes so de pensar no que ele pode tentar fazer com ela. Mas Julie me tira dos meu pensamentos pulando no meu colo.

Pai... eu posso tomar sorvete? E comer pipoca? E pizza? Enfim, tudo?

Claro que pode.. porque voce esta perguntando isso? Eu nunca lhe proibi..

Mas a mamae não gostava que eu comesse essas coisas.. dizia que era porcaria.

Não ha problema algum.. voce pode comer o que você quiser.. agora va brincar com seus amigos... papai vai ficar aqui, caso voce precise de algo.

Voce nao quer vir brincar conosco so um pouquinho?

Mas agora?

Sim... Sivu Ple (por favor)... quero mostrar pra todo mundo o quanto meu pai é legal...

Ta bem...

Eba!

Eu brinquei com as crianças por um bom tempo. Quando percebi Abby voltando deixei as crianças vencerem e fui até ela.

Você estava brincando com eles... Que fofo!

Eles tem muita energia.

Eh...

Aconteceu algo lá dentro? Você parece assustada.

Nada... Eduard que fica me seguindo, parece uma criança.

Sinto Muito...

Não sinta. – ela fala sorrindo.

Abby, você quer comer um cachoro quente? Assim a gente pode conversar.

Sim... Eu també to morta de fome!

De repente minha filha vem correndo ao meu encontro e diz:

Pai! Vem brincar de novo! Todos adoraram você!

Eu vou comer algo, falar com a Abby e já vou ta bom?

Tá.

E lá saiu ela em disparada.

Ela já tem físico pra correr no ER. - disse Abby sorrindo.

Com certeza.

Ela é grudada ssim em você sempre?

Sim.. as vezes quando eu chego tarde do plantão ela fica deitada na minha cama esperando que eu chegue pra contar como foi meu dia. É ela que sempre escolhe minhas roupas...

Que coisa mais fofa... já é uma dona de casa em miniatura.

Eu nem imagino como seria minha vida sem ela. Acho que foi a unica escolha certa que eu fiz... adota-la.

Mas.. E ela sabe que é adotada?

Sim.. sempre soube. Deixo claro isso, ela é minha filha não importando o que aconteça e o que os outros falem.

Eu sempre te imaginei como um pai. Só não sabia que ia ser tão lindo lhe ver cuidando de uma criança. Você nasceu pra isso...

Olha quem fala.. o filho não largar um minuto sequer do seu pé... todo mundo pode ver que vocês se amam...

Julie chegam correndo se esconde atras de mim. Jake sai correndo atras dela procurando-a.

Shhh... pai.. não fala que eu to aqui

Abby e Carter começam a sorrir e logo Jake a achou.

Te peguei!

Mas terá de chegar antes que eu até o play ground para eu contar.

E eles sairam correndo mais uma vez.

Eles se adoram... - disse Abby sorrindo.

É, agora vamos comer e conversar antes que algum deles venha se esconder de novo.

Vamos.

Nos sentamos numa mesa, pedimos que o garçom trouxesse 4 cachoros e refrigerantes. Abby pega o seu primeiro sanduiche e sem querer suja a roupa com o molho da salsicha.

Droga... olha o que eu fiz... – ela fala tentando limpar a blusa com a mao.

Ainda desastrada como sempre foi ne? – carter fala rindo.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Deixa eu te ajudar.. – eu pego um guardanapo e dou pra ela limpar, mas nao adianta nada. Entao pego outro e tento eu mesmo tirar a mancha.

Talvez com mais força sai...

Oi Abby.. você pode vir aqui por algum instante? - o marido de Abby chega olhando de cara feia. Ela olha pra ele e começa a rir.

Claro.. já estou indo... aproveito e vou me trocar... volto depois John...

Ele a puxa pro lado pra falar algo ocm uma feição seria e eu posso ver que a Abby não gosta nem um pouco do comentario dele. Ela sai de perto, empurra a mão dele e se dirige pra dentro da casa.

Ela demorou muito dentro de casa. Eu estava preocupado, então fui até o quarto dela e quando cheguei lá encontrei o marido dela tentando beija-la. Eu entro e digo:

Está tudo bem Abby?

Sim, vamos lá pra fora?

Sim, sim.

Mais Tarde...

A festa já tinha acabado. Só tinha eu, Julie, Jake, Abby e o marido que nos observava mais ainda. As crianças brincavam com os brinquedos que Jake ganhara e eu e Abby conversávamos.

Então... O que aconteceu no quarto aquela hora Abby?

Que hora?

Que você foi se trocar.

Ha... como sempre o incovenente do meu ex marido. Eu fui me trocar, nem tranquei a porta do quarto por costume mesmo, mas ja aprendi a lição toda vez vou ter que tranca-la, enquanto ele estiver por perto. Ele entra, me pega sem blusa e começa a ficar me olhando com aaquela cara de tarado. Eu fico revoltada e começo a brigar poque ele entrou se bater. Ele se faz de inocente, fala que nem percebeu e começa a falar que eu sou a mulher da sua vida, que não vai conseguir viver se mim ate me encurralar na parede e querer me agarrar. Eu escapo, consigo me vestir mas ele nao desiste, ai que tu apareceu.. não sei nem o que teria acontecido se tu não tivesse me salvado. Acho que eu teria enchido ele de porrada, no minimo, ia acabar presa no dia do aniversario do nosso proprio filho – Abby acaba de falar e começa a gargalhar.

Pelo menos você não se afetou com isso e manteve o bom humor...

A gente com o tempo aprende que existem coisas que temos que relevar. Porque se levarmos tudo a serio a vida se torna um saco.

Algum tempo depois eu tento me levantar pra ir embora mas Jake implora pra que Julie brinque mais um pouco com ele no seu autorama. Eu me sento, olho pro relogio e vejo que ja passa da meia noite. O ex de Abby ainda esta vagando pela casa impaciente, louco pra que eu vá embora. Ate que certo momento ele se rende e vai se despdir do filho. Da um abraço em tdos, menos em mim e sai pela porta da frente aind aolhando pra trás.

Acho que também esta na minha hora.. ja passa da meia noite..

Ah pai... mais esta tao legal aqui...

Outro dia você volta pra brincar com ele...

Que chato voce ta hoje.. amanha nem tem aula...

É tio John... deixa ela ficar.. você pode dormir aqui...

Não vou querer dar trabalho nenhum a sua mãe.

Deixa ele ficar mãe! Deixa! Deixa!

Faz assim Jake, se sua mae não se importar a Julie passa a noite aqui e eu vou pra casa.

Claro que ela pode ficar... Empresto uma roupa para ela dormir e tenho uma escova de dentes extra ai.

Entaõ eu vou indo...

Julie corre ate mim me abraça, me pede a benção e diz:

Boa Noite, papai... Te amo.

Eu tambem querida.

Abby sorri e diz:

Eu te levo até o carro, vamos.

As crianças continuam na sala brincando e eu vou pro meu carro e Abby vai me seguindo.

Foi muito bom você ter vindo hoje, nós adoramos a presença de vocês na festa...

Mas teve gente que não me gostou de ver por aqui... ele me olhava como se já me conhecesse...

Ele sabe do que houve entre nós no passado. Ai já viu né... fica com cíumes... Que bobagem isso né... – ela me fala sorrindo.

É claro... Esta frio aqui fora.. é melhor você entrar...

Está certo.. então ate amanhã... qualquer coisa pode me ligar...

Às 9, antes de ir ao trabalho eu venho pega-la.

Eu me aproximo dela pra beija-la no rosto e me despedir, com uma vontade imensa de ficar. Mas quando os nossos olhos se encontram sinto que algo esta me puxando pra tocar os labios dela. A mão que tinha usado pra me despedir de repente desliza na sua cintura a trazendo pra mais perto de mim. Ela por sua vez coloca seu braço na minha cabeça aproximando ainda mais nossos labios quando num instante me pego deslizando minha lingua na sua, relembrando o gosto doce dos seus beijos. O beijo foi rapido mas intenso. Quando acabamos, rapidamente nos afastamos e sem jeito eu tento lhe pedir desculpas.

Desculpe Abby... – eu falo meio errado.

Imagina Jonh... Acho que isso estava pra acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde...

Mas mesmo assim...

Vamos esquecer. Fingir que nada aconteceu. É melhor assim..

Eu fiquei atordoada depois do que aconteceu. Depois de 8 anos sem o gosto dele na minha boca mexeu comigo. Será que depois de tudo o que aconteceu nós ainda nos amávamos? Esperei um pouco e entrei em casa, disse que pra as criaças que ia tomar um banho e que era para elas ficarem brincando. Durante todo o banho a cena nao saia da minha cabeça. Eu passei a mão nos próprios lábios sentindo ainda a presença de seus lábios nos meus e eu pude perceber que ainda amava-o muito mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Eu entro no carro ainda não acreditando no que tinha acontecido. O que eu estive imaginando a tantos dias finalmente aconteceu de uma forma inesperada. Ainda em choque eu fico sentado, lembrando e relembrando o beijo que a pouco acabei de compartilhar. Quando os ses labios tocaram os meus senti uma sensação que a tanto tempo não sentia, algo inexplicável que nunca ninguem me fizera sentir. Olho para a sua casa e posso ver que a janela do seu quarto esta acesa... Como eu gostaria de passar essa noite ao seu lado e das nossas crianças. Mas como ela disse, é melhor esquecer. Então eu ligo meu carro e começo a dirigir ate minha casa.

Eu desço as escadas ainda atordoada pra conferir como as crianças estão e me deparo com os dois dormindo por cima dos brinquedos no meio da sala. Vagarosamente eu acordo os dois e mando eles irem escovar os dentes e se trocarem. Depois de ajeitar tudo para Julie fui deitar, mas não consegui dormir. Eu só conseguia pensar no que aconteceu e em querer que aquilo se repetisse. Eu olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram 3 da manha. Me levantei já cansada de lutar com meu desejo de dormir e fui no sótão mexer numas caixas velhas que tinha guardado a algum tempo. Tempo em que eu não tinha mais certeza do que faria da minha vida. Tanto que eu preferi guardar tudo numa caixa o que me sobrou das recordações de um amor que me fez sofrer tanto...

Chegando a mansão, o mordomo me da boa noite e eu mando ele se recolher. Vou direto pro meu quarto e me sento na cama pensativo. Pensei no que tinha e vi que não havia nada a perder. Aos poucos eu reconquistaria aquela mulher. Como tantos anos afatados só me fizeram alimentar um amor que foi desperdição. Não há nada que nos impeça. Eu sorrio com a possibilidade de reconquista-la. Então me deito cama e rapidamente pego no sono.

No Dia Seguinte...

Julie e Jake conversavam na sala

Minha mãe bem que podia casar com seu pai né?

Eh... Assim não teríamos que para de brincar! Mas e seu pai?

Ele não tratava bem nem minha mãe nem eu... Eu sinto saudades às vezes, mas ele não liga muito para mim.

Minha mãe não gostava nem de mim nem do meu pai... Eu sou adotada e ela odiava esse fato.

Nossa! Mas você e seu pai são unidos ne?

Sim! Eu o amo muito e ele também...

Então vamos fazer nossos pais ficarem juntos?

Posso saber o que vocês tanto conversam? – Abby chega se aproximando trazendo sanduiches pra eles comerem.

Ah.. nada que vá lhe interessar...

Issso são modos de falar com sua mãe?

Ah mãe... você ficaria entendiada.. falar de desenhoas animados... você não entende de nada disso... – ele fala sorrindo.

Pro seu conhecimento, eu já fui criança um dia... mas isso é passado.. você quer mais algo Julie?

Não.. obrigada.. esses sanducihes são realmente bons... mas você precisa experimentar os que o meu pai faz... é de lamber os dedos. Quem sabe um dia vocês podem ir na minha casa comer?

Seria uma otima ideia né mãe!

Claro... assim que der e seu pai nos convidar, nos iremos...

Tia Abby...

Que foi linda?

Posso ligar pro meu pai? Ele deve estar preocupado...

Claro... quer que eu ligue pra você?

Não precisa.. eu já sei o numero decorado. Obrigada.

Mãe... a quanto tempo você conhece o tio Carter?

Há uns 10 anos querido, mas nós ficamos 8 anos sem se falar, porque ele foi para a África.

Julie entra na sala e diz:

Tia Abby o meu pai quer falar com você.

Eu peguei o tel e disse:

Oi Jonh...

Abby, você poderia ficar com a Julie até as 21:30? Eu tive que vim para o County mais cedo hoje.

Claro, você sabe que eu adoro essa menina como se fosse minha filha. E depois assim ela não fica só

Muito Obrigado! Então as 21:30 eu estou ai para pega-la..

Tudo bem. Até mais tarde e bom trabalho.

Obrigado e até.

Eu desliguei o tel e disse a Julie:

Você vai ficar aqui o domingo todo. Tem algum problema?

Se tem? Claro que não – ela me fala sorrindo. – Vou sentir muitas saudades do meu pai.. mas ele tem que trabalhar né...

Que pena que você não esta com biquini aqui.. vocês poderiam tomar um banho na piscina enquanto eu fazia o almoço.

Mãe... tem loja aberta essa hora? Você poderia ir comprar um pra ela.

Será que seu pai acha ruim de você pegar sol?

Claro que não.. eu sempre vou a praia...

Então vamos às compras...

Nós vamos a uma loja perto de casa que vende roupas pra banho. É tão agradavel ver roupinhas para meninas. Eu sempre desejei ter uma, mas infelizmente as tentativas não deram certo, mas sou muito grata pelo meu garoto. eu falo pra Julie escolher o que ela mais gostar. Ela fica olhando indecisa e o Jake chega ao seu lado apontando um falando que ia ficar lindo nela.

Ela escolhe um biquíni rosa muito fofo. Sorrio aover que os dois se comportam como irmãos.

Mais Tarde na Piscina...

Então Julie o que você acha de juntarmos nossos pais?

Perfeito, mas como?

Eles já se gostaram uma vez.

Já?

Meu pai me disse.

Estranho meu pai nunca ter comentado isso comigo... quem te falou?

O meu pai... uma vez vi uma foto... é porque eu acho que eles se amaram muito no passado. Parece que iam até casar..

É? O que sera que deu errado?

Não sei.. mas voltando ao plano, a gente podia...

Eu vou pra piscina brincar um pouco com os meninos. Eles estão agindo muito estranhs, cheio de fofocas, falando baixo e olhando pra mim sorrindo... O que será que eles estão aprontando? Bom.. deixa pra lá, é coisa de criança. Eu tiro o roupa e me aproxima pra entrar na piscina. Dou um mergulho e rapidamente os dois vem nadando pra cima de mim me dando um beijo cada um.

Mãe... vamos apostar corrida? Aposto que você perde da gente...

Ah é? Espertinhos... Aposto que não!

Então quando eu disser já a gente vai.

Já!

´Nós apostamos e eu deixei eles ganharem. Nunca vi duas crianças mais felizes. Brinquei com eles mais um pouco e chamei-os para almoçar.

Mãe o que tem pro almoço?

Macarronada com queijo, carne, salada e de sobremesa sorvete!

Eba!

Depois do almoço, Julie se levanta pra ir lavar o seu prato, mas é claro que eu não ia deixar ela fazer isso e mandei deixar isso na pia que depois eu lavava. Olhei pro relogio e já era 2 da tarde. Os dois estavam exaustos. Subi com eles, coloquei o Jake pra tomar banho, falei que qualquer coisa era só ele me chamar no meu quarto e levei Julie ao meu banheiro pra lhe ajudar a tomar banho.

Olha, aqui tem uma toalha, shampoo, sabonete, tudo que você precisar. Peguei uma roupa de Jake pra você e deixei em ciam da minha cama. Você precisa de ajuda pra tomar banho?

Precisa não.. obrigada... ela fala se virando, pegando a toalha e se dirigindo ao chuveiro.

Olha.. não é incomodo nenhum lhe ajudar não... não fique com vergonha de pedir... eu adoraria lhe ajudar. – ela vira pra mim sorrindo e com sua maozinha me chama pra entrar.

Tem certeza de que nao vai incomodar?

Não meu amor, não vai não.

Eu a ajudei a se lavar e ela disse:

Minha mãe nunca fez isso para mim... Não fala isso para meu pai não, porque eu não quero que ele pense que ele não serve, mas é que nunca minha mãe fez um almoço ou me deu banho nem banhou na piscina comigo nem brincou... Obrigada por me proporcionar a melhor tarde de domingo da minha vida.

Os olhinhos verdes dela se encheram de lágrimas e algumas teimavam em cair. Eu lhe abraço, me molhando toda, sem falar nada, me abaixo e enxugo os olhos dela.

Agora eu quero ver um sorriso. Nada de tristeza. Não gosto de ver ninguem triste. – eu falo lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. - Eu queria que você soubese que eu vou estar sempre aqui para o que você precisar.

Tá certo... – ela fala limpando os olhos.

Julie termina seu banho e eu lhe ajudo a se vestir, pouco tempo depois Jake entra no meu quarto correndo e pulando em cima da minha cama. Eu coloco um filme pra eles verem enquanto eu tomo meu banho. Quando saio do banheiro, vejo os dois deitados com as mãos dadas, dormindo. Então eu desligo a televisão, os cubro e vou me trocar no quarto de Jake. Eu aproveito pra lavar a louça do almoço e tambem ver um pouco de televisão na sala e acabo pegando no sono. Sou acordada com a campainha. Levanto-me e vou atender a porta. Era Jonh. Olho para o relógio desesperada pensando que já era tão tarde e não tinha arrumado as crianças, mas logo constatei que ele havia chegado mais cedo, pois eram 6 horas.

Chegou mais cedo! – eu falo tentando ajeitar meus cabelos.

Sim, Weaver descontou as horas que cheguei mais cedo no final.

Que bom... Pode entrar..

E as crianças? Onde estão?

Dormindo. Hoje o dia foi exausto pra elas. Você quer que eu acorde Julie? Ou vai deixa-la dormindo mais um pouco? Fiquem pro jantar...

Hum.. esta bom.. eu ia pega-la pra comer, estou faminto. Hoje eu nem almocei...

Pena que eu não fiz nada pra jantar.. mas ainda tem cmoida do almoço, se você quiser eu esquento pra você.

Se fose outro dia eu recusava, mas hoje estou sem condições.. eu aceito.

Se quiser ver um pouco de televisão pode ficar ai na sala.. esteja a vontade.

Posso te fazer companhia na cozinha?

Claro... me acompanhe... – eu vou para a cozinha e abro a geladeiro pegando o que sobrou do almoço. Coloco num pirex e coloco por 1 minutos no microondas. Então ajeito a mesa, coloco um prato pra ele e pego o suco que estava na geladeira e sirvo num copo.

Nossa... o cheiro esta bom.. estou faminto...

Espero que não seja só o cheiro...

Eu sei que você cozinha muito bem.

Obrigada.

Ele começou a comer e logo depois disse:

Ela não te deu muito trabalho não né?

Julie não me deu nenhum trabalho. Ela é um amor Jonh.

Realmente ela é a minha razão de viver... O sorriso dela, o jeito, tudo, tudo é meigo. Eu nunca fiquei um dia quase todo longe dela. Não sabe a saudades que eu senti hoje.

Ela também não ficou um minuto de falar de você.

De repente o silêncio reinou entre nós e eu fiquei sentada ao seu lado, bebendo suco esperando que alguma criança apareça pulando em cima da gente pra que nós não tenhamos que tocar num assunto que acho que não estou preparada pra entrar hoje. Ele termina de comer, limpa sua boca com o guardanapo e eu continuo lhe encarando, não consigo tirar os olhos dele. Ele empurra a cadeira e vai se encaminhando pra pia com o seu prato.

O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

Eu ia lavar...

Não.. deixe ai... não tem roblema, amanhã a empregada lava.

Tudo bem então...

Ele volta pra mesa e o silêncio volta a reinar, eu penso em lhe convidar pra assistir televisão mas a programação hoje é totalmente cansativa.

Abby... – ele começa.. eu conheço esse tom de voz...

O que? – eu leh falo sorrindo.

Eu sei que a gente decidiu que devíamos esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, mas se não conversamos a respeito disso as coisas entre nós podem ficar estranhas como estão agora.

O que esta estranho?

O que? Nós nem conseguimos conversar direito. Só ficamos nos olhando com cara de bobo e sorrindo...

Aquilo foi algo inesperado

Eu sei, me desculpe...

Não se desculpe... Era para acontecer. Apenas não estávamos preparados.

É verdade... E além do mais sua separação e tudo mais... posso estar te confundindo, não quero que isso mude sua decisão sobre você e seu marido.

Não se preocupe com isso.. esta tudo certo. Eu queria me divorciar dele a algum tempo, mas decidi esperar que Jake crescesse um pouco pra então tomar a decisão correta. – então ele acaricia a minha mão e me da um sorrindo.

Então, tudo volta a ser como estava entre nós, ok?

Claro... – eu respondo sorrindo. – Você quer ir acordar as crianças?

Hum.. será que deveriamos?

Se você não for eu vou...

Então vamos...

Mal sabiam eles que Julie e Jake haviam acordado a algum tempo e ouviram tudo da escada. Quando viram que seus pais vinham lhes acordar correram para a cama para não ser pegos no flagra. Agora eles viam mais chances de seus planos de reuni-los darem certo.

_**Continua...**_

**Vou me propor a postar essa fic toda.. espero não enrolar mais rs.. **


	9. Cap 9

Eu subo as escadas logo atras de Abby. Nós vamos juntos acordar nossas crianças. Passo pelo corredor olhando cada foto de momentos que não vivenciei de sua vida e logo qu eentro no seu quarto paro e encaro uma foto curiosa. O que faz na casa dela uma foto da epoca em que nós eramos namorados? O estranho é porque na foto da pra ver evidentemente que nós eramos namorados. É uma foto que eu tirei quando nós tinhamos acabado de acordar so do nosso rosto, ela esta com o rosto colado no meu e pegando na minha bochecha. Ela repara que eu fico encarando isso e me sorri encabulada.

- Vem. - disse ela me puxando.

Chegamos no quarto eu disse para as crianças.

- Hora de acordar preguiçosos! Julie... seu pai já chegou querida.

Imediatamente ela pulou no colo dele parecendo um macaquinho e derrubou-o no chão.

- Calminha garota. Vai machucar minhas costas. - disse ele sorrindo e a beijando.

- Estava com saudades!

- Eu também querida.

- Hoje eu tomei banho de piscina! A Tia Abby comprou um biquíni rosa pra mim.

Ele olha para Abby e diz:

- Não precisava Abby.

- Imagina! Não foi incomodo algum. Foi até um prazer.

- Brinquei bastante!

- Que bom querida. - disse ele afagando os cabelos dela.

La embaixo alguém toca a campainha e Abby diz:

- Vou atenter.

- Ok.

Ela desceu junto com Carter e as crianças e atendeu a porta. Era seu marido, Eduard.

O que esse sujeitinho esta fazendo aqui Abby?

A quem você se refere desta forma? O unico sujeitinho que eu vejo aqui é você.. e alias, o que você esta fazendo aqui hoje?

Acho que é melhor eu ir embora... – o Carter fala colocando a sua filha nos braços.

Não, você não embora só porque vistas indesejadas estão aqui, você fica – a Abby fala quase gritando. Jake e Julie se escondem atras das pernas de Carter.

E não mude de assunto Abby. Ah ja sei porque você quer se separar de mim... aposto que você esta tendo um caso com esse homem, aposto que esta dormindo com ele a seculos, claro, vocês ja namoraram, quem não me garante que vocês sempre foram amantes? Agora nem eu sei se esse menino é meu filho. – Eduard fala gritando deixando as crianças ainda mais assutadas.

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim de mim e além do mais se eu dormi ou não com ele problema meu! Saia da minha casa agora!

- Vou dizer no tribunal Abby! Você vai perder a guarda desse menino! Juiza nenhuma quer filho com uma mae que é vagabunda!

- Eu não sou vagabunda e eu fui pra ele mãe e pai esses anos todos! Voce nunca deu atenção pra o menino!

- Mentira!

- Verdade! Agora saia daqui!

- A casa esta no meu nome! É minha!

Mas eu moro aqui! E caso você tenha esquecido, quem pagou metade dessa casa fui eu, portanto fora. Nos vemos no tribunal. – então eu tranco a porta na sua cara, já toda me tremendo. Nem reparei que Carter tinha levado as crianças pra dentro pra que não vissem toda aquela cena. Então eu começo a chorar compulsivamente e me sento no chão encostada na porta. De repente sinto uns braços me abraçando e eu me acolho no seu abraço como se ali estivesse a força que eu preciso recuperar para seguir.

Shhh... tudo vai ficar bem.. você sabe que qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem eu ajudarei...

Onde estão as crianças?

Estão no quarto vendo um desenho animado que eu coloquei pra eles, não se preocupe que eles não ouviram tudo.

Obrigada John.. se você não estivesse aqui... eu nem sei como eu estaria agora...

- Imagina Abby... Agorta vamos pra cozinha.

Ele a ajudou e foram para a cozinha. Ele deu um pouco de água pra ela e sorvete.

- Sei que você gosta de sorvete quando fica com raiva ou triste.

- É... eu gosto mesmo... - disse ela sorrrindo.

- Pode comer a vontade a casa é sua.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e disse:

Tenho medo de perder Jake.

E quem disse que você vai perde-lo?

Não sei.. não espero mais nada do pai dele...

Abby, juiz algum vai dar uma criança que é amada pela mãe, bem cuidada, que tem todo o carinho do mundo par aum pai que mal sabe qual é a data de aniversãrio do filho...

É impressionante como você sabe como me animar...

Mamãe, o papai ja foi embora? – Jake fala da porta da cozinha.

Sim querido.. venha cá... – ele se aproxima e eu o coloco no meu colo.

Eu não quero que el me leve. Eu quero morar com você pra sempre.

- Ele não vai levar você. Eu não deixo...

- E eu também não Jake. Nem eu nem sua mae vamos te deixar.

- Tio Jonh, você pode ser meu pai?

Os dois ficaram sem palavras e Jonh disse:

- Não posso ser seu pai, mas posso te ajudar em tudo que quiser... e so pedir que eu faço ta bem Jake?

- Entao nao deixa ele machucar minha mãe!

- Não vou deixar...

- Promete?

- Eu prometo.

Quando eu sai da casa da Abby ela ja estava praticamente dormindo e Jake também. Julie veio acordada o caminho todo lutando contra o seu sono. Ela ainda esperava que eu contasse como foi o meu dia. Chegamos lá lhe preparei um copo de leite, a coloquei no banho e logo seguida fui ao seu quarto lhe desejar boa noite.

Pai hoje eu fiquei com medo daquele homem.. eu pensei que ele ia bater em todos nós...

Você não precisa ter medo dele.. e se ele encostasse so um dedo em qualquer um de vocês eu não deixaria.

Por isso que você é o melhor pai do mundo – ela me fala sorrindo.

Agora é hora de nós dormirmos. Boa noite.. fique com papai do céu. – eu falo lhe dando um beijo.

Você também. Durma com os anjinhos... – ela vira e rapidamente começa a dormir.

Alguns Dias Depois...

Carter estava na SDM se trocando para ir embora quando Abby entrou.

- Hei saindo tambem? - perguntou Carter.

- Sim... Pena que hoje Jake está com o pai... Queria ele do meu lado.

- E a minha menina esta numa festa com os avos.

- Ela gosta dessas festas?

- Odeia! Acha todos chatos.. vai so pra agrada-los.

- Assim como você.

- É. Acho que ela puxou isso de mim...

- Você pode me dar uma carona? Ai quem sabe a gente podia tomar um café na minha casa...

Claro. Vamos...

Na casa de Abby...

Nossa.. o tempo esta passando tão rapido... jájá vai ser Ação de Graças e ainda não planejei nada... – Abby comenta. – Você e Julie vão fazer algom em particular?

Não tinha pensado nisso ainda... eu estive tão ocupando procurando uma casa...

Hum...

Bem que você poderia ir me ajudar a escolhar.. acho que essa indecisão precisa de uma ajuda feminina..

Ah... claro! – ela me fala sorrindo.

Quando você pode ir la comigo?

No fim de semana... sabado pela manhã.. tudo bem pra você?

Ah... otimo... então fica combinado. E quanto a Ação de Graças, podiamos combinar de fazer na minha nova casa algo, só nós quatro...

- Claro. Seria ótimo!

- Combinado então. – eu lhe falo sorrindo.

- Ah... ia esquecendo de te dizer... Hoje uma senhora com o pé cortado foi atendida por você né?

- Uma que estava com uma filha e seu marido?

- Sim... Esta mesma.

- O que tem ela?

- A filha dela está afim de você... Deixou esse papel com telefone com Lídia e ela me deu para te entregar.

Abby estendeu o papel para ele que pegou sorrindo.

Quantos anos você acha que tem essa menina Abby?

Não sei.. uns 20?

Certo...

E ai? Você vai ligar de volta?

O que você acha que eu vou fazer?

Não tenho a minima ideia...

Melhor deixar isso queto.. ela realmente não faz o meu tipo... não combino mais com essas menininhas...

Abby só faz rir.

O que foi? Qual a graça?

Nada... me lembrei de quando você namorou aquela menina novinha... que ela morria de ciumes de mim... que tinha aquele cachorro...

Ahhhh... Putz.. eu nem lembrava dela. Realmente aquilo tinha tudo pra não dar certo. Aquele cachorro era insuportavel. – ele fala rindo.

- Coitadinho...

- Era chato mesmo... E ela também tinha muita energia...

- Na época que nós namorávamos você tinha energia.

- Gosto de gastar energia com relacionamentos que valham a pena.

Se isso for um elogio obrigada! - ela disse sorrindo.

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos sem saber o que falar um pro outro.

Hum... – Carter resmunga.

- Hum?

Tava lembrando de uma coisa... que eu fiquei curioso.

Sobre ?

Sabe aquela foto que eu vi no teu quarto.. que eu tirei de nós...

Sim... claro... o que tem ela...?

Nada demais... só que me fez lembrar que aquele dia foi perfeito.

E é justamente por isso que eu a conservo no meu quarto, me traz otimas lemça

- É, foi sim.

- A gente foi feliz.

- Muito. - disse ela pegando as mãos dele.

Quando acariciava a mão dela deilicadamente o telefone da casa tocou. Eles continuaram se encarando ate que finalmente Abby tirou suavemente suas mãos de cima das dele.

Alô? Oi Susan... Claro... Hoje? Quem vai? Hum... então eu falo com o Carter ele está aqui comigo... eu vou sim, mas qualquer coisa eu te aviso. Beijo. Tchau.

O que meu nome tem a ver com essa conversa?

É que a Susan falou que hoje esta planejando fazer uma reuniãozinha na casa dela pelo aniversário do Chuck. Mas so entre amigos mesmo, e queria saber se nós podiamos ir.

Ah.. Claro.. posso sim...

E ela falou que até contratou duas babás pra ficarem com as crianças na casa do Luka. Quer algo como antigamente mesmo, só nós.

- Quando?

-Hoje.

- Perfeito.

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre nós. Eu estava nervosa, quando ele disse:

- 1 real pelo seu pensamento.

- Nada não...

- Fale! - disse ele ancioso.

No nosso beijo aquele dia...

Ele ficou parado olhando pra mim. Assustado com a minha revelação.

Eu tenho que adimitir que até hoje eu também não consegui esquecer e relembro sempre... – ele começa a olhar pra mim com aqueles olhos castanhos brilhando... o mesmo olhar que ele fazia como antigamente.

Eu... – quando eu vou falar ele coloca o dedo na minha boca.

Não precisa falar nada... – seu dedo começa a deslizar pelo meu rosto, fazendo um cainho nas minhas bochechas e o seu rosto se aproximando cada vez mais e mais...

Eu pareço estar em transe. Quando penso que finalmente ele vai me beijar ele para e diz:

Não quero pressioná-la. Você tem uma vida aqui fora, um filho, um casamento que talvez possa ser salvo.

-Não está pressionando e além do mais meu filho te adora, muito. E meu casamento esta no lixo ha muito tempo.

- Mas.. eu tenho um sentimento de culpa muito grande.

- Pelo que?

Por Tudo que aconteceu... Eu fui um idiota e te magoei muito.

Eu fiquei calada sem saber o que falar. Realmente ele tinha me machucado muito, mas quando ele foi embora definitivamente eu ainda demorei muito para esquece-lo, foi quando apareceu o Eduard na minha vida. Ele de alguma forma me ajudou muito. Talvez foi meu anjo de salvação... não sei o que faria se ele não tivesse me ajudado a não pensar mais nele.

John... eu não vou dizer que eu esqueci, que eu não sofri... mas felizmente a gente supera muitas coisas e com o tempo consegue pesar tudo e ver o que realmente vale a pena em nossa vida. Eu demorei anos pra pode te esquecer.. foi duro.. eu nem sei como eu consegui.. mas hoje tento só me lembrar dos bons momentos... daqueles que realmente valem a pena serem lembrado...

Ainda há tanta coisa a ser falada. Eu ainda não esqueci do sofrimento que eu causei a nós. – uma lagrima escorre de sua face e eu a limpo.

Nós vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo pra esclarecermos as coisas do passado.

- Eu realmente gostaria de esclarecer... Acho que vou me sentir melhor.

- Com certeza poderá...

- Eu acho que com o tempo poderei te dizer uma coisa.

- Fale agota!

Não, pode estragar a nossa amizade.

Bom... – ele pega na minha mão – quando eu parti pra Africa, uma das minhas intenções era te punir. Eu sonhei tanto com a nossa relação, com nossa familia, com os filhos que teríamos... mas quando voltei pela primeira vez, vi que eu estava me punindo também, vi que já não conseguia viver sem você.. até que...

Você foi na minha casa... e eu pedi a chave...

Isso... – ele me responde coma cabeça baixa e a voz triste.

Eu estava com muita raiva de você. Mas por um tempo me arrependi de ter tido aquela reação, eu tambem queria te punir e mostrar que eu me machuqui muito. Quando você disse que ia voltar pra Africa eu entrei em desespero.. eu esperava que você me ouvisse e não fosse mais embora, eu tinha medo de te perder.. pra sempre...

- Mas não te ouvi e fui embora... E pra piorar quando voltei, voltei acompanhado.

- Isso. Aí quando você perdeu o seu filho, eu quis te ajudar, ser mais amiga do que fui, mas quando eu tentei te procurar você já tinha ido de novo.

Já. Kem não gostava daqui. Então eu fui para lá. Uns dois anos depois voltei adotei Jullie na esperança de ser feliz com Kem, mas mal sabia eu que meu verdadeiro amor continuava em Chicago. Minha vida lá na África ficou difícil, Kem trabalhava muito, não tava nem aí para minha filha e eu a criei sozinho. Eu quase nem trabalhava na medicina. O trabalho lá se tornou monótono, mesmo com tanta gente para atender e tratar.

Quando eu recebi aquela carta...

Desculpe-me.. eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando lhe mandei aquilo – ele me fala com os olhos cheios d´água. – nesse momento eu estava desesperado, não sabia mais o que fazer, pensava que tudo estava acabado entre nós.. então tive a infeliz ideia de escrever tudo aquilo...

Também não vou te dizer que aquela carta não me feriu muito.. mas ela me fez abrir os olhso para a realidade. Eu pensei na minha vida e vi que ela precisava de mudanças bruscas. Eu não consegui manter um relacionamento com o homem que eu mais amei na vida – nesse momento Carter arregala os olhos com aquela revelação – então quando eu vi que era forte, decidi voltar afazer minha faculdade e realizar o meu sonho.

Eu me envergonho até hoje disso... e é por isso que até hoje não tinha conseguido tocar nesse assunto.. delicado...

Quando você foi embora de vez com ela, eu vi que precisava te esquecer de vez. Todo o tempo que você passou aqui eu sempre tive a esperança de que você ia bater na minha porta e pedir pra voltar... eu nem sabia se eu ia te aceitar de volta.. mas eu tinha esse sonho por muito tempo.

Desculpe se de alguma forma eu dei esperanças.. não foi minha intenção

Mas você não me deu.. eu que não queia acreditar que tudo havia terminado daquela forma. Mas depois de um tempo comecei a me dedicar a minha residencia no hospital. Foi quando eu conheci Eduard. Ele me ajudou muito na epoca, sou grata a ele por causa disso. O resto de tudo você pode imaginar... nós nos casamos com nem um ano de namoro e logo veio Jake. Ele não foi planejado nem nada, mas foi o melhor presente que eu pude receber. A partir daquele momento eu te abstraí da minha vida. Com o tempo, o meu casamento se tornou um inferno, eu fui traída varias vezes, ele se tornou um pai ausente, começamos a brigar muito e ai decidi que ia me separar. Ele nunca aceitou isso e agora me persegue.

Um homem assim não te merece.

Eu sorrio para ele. – E é justamente por isso que nós estamos nos separando.

Então... você me perdoo?

Depois de algum tempo sim... e me sinto muito feliz por isso. Mas nao vou mentir que durante muito tempo senti falta de uma conversa como essas... – quando eu falo isso ele esboça um sorriso enorme.

Será que é certo depois de tanto tempo nós nos permitirmos sentir isso que estamos sentindo?

Não sei... só sei que esta me fazendo tão bem..

Então... nós vamos nos permitir uma nova chance...

Penso que sim.. podiamos tentar devagar.. se não der certo, tudo volta como estava.. não podemos deixar que nossa relação afete as nossas crianças.

Como será que eles vão reagir?

Eu acharia melhor se mantessemos isso por enquanto só entre nós. Eles podem se machucar, caso não dê certo.

- Também acho. E quanto aos outros?

- Não sei se devemos contar antes de minha separação sair...

- Concordo plenamente. – ele sorri pra mim

- Eu senti sua falta... – eu falo num sussurro.

Você não sabe o quanto eu também senti.

De repente vimos que não havia mas o que ser falado. Ele se aproxima mais de mim e passa as mãos em meus cabelos, os tocando suavemente e me deixando arrepiada. Eu já sinto que não posso parar de sorrir. Me aproximo mais um pouco e posso sentir o cheiro do seu perfume ao cheirar sua nuca. Ele encaixa seu rosto na minha nuca e começa a dar beijinhos de leve, depois eu me viro me permitindo ficar encararndo os seus olhos que me pedem para beija-lo. Devagarzinho ele se aproxima cada vez mais, coloca um braço por tras de mim e o outro ele apoia na minha bochecha enquanto procurar finalmente encontrar os nossos lábios. Nossos lábios se encontraram delicadamente, mas em pouco tempo o beijo se tornou urgente. Eu podia sentir o gosto dele, seu perfume. Nossas línguas duelavam fortemente. Quando nós nos separamos estávamos ofegantes.

- Saudades... - disse ele delicadamente.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e eu disse:

- Eu também.

Nós ainda ficamos algum tempo conversando e nós beijando, matando as saudades quando eu olho para o relogio.

Droga eu tenho que pegar o Jake na casa de um amigo... e me arrrumar... não podemos esquecer de hoje a noite na Susan.

Ixe.. é mesmo.. então é melhor eu ir logo... – ele fala se levantando e me deando um beijo rapido.

Deixa eu te levar a porta...

Não precisa... eu já sei o caminho... até mais tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na Casa de Susan...

Eu toquei a campainha e logo após Sam abriu a porta.

Sam: Abby!

Abby: Oi! Onde está a Sue?

Sam: É que a dona de casa teve que dar uma saidinha e já volta.

Abby: Ah ok.

Eu comprimentei Luka e Carter e me sentei ao lado de Carter. Nós trocamos olhares a noite toda e falamos de nossos filhos.

Quando eu me levanto para ir pegar um copo de suco na cozinha, Carter da a desculpa de que precisa no banheiro e logo me segue. Eu entro na cozinha, abro a porta da geladeira e logo o sinto por tras de mim dando um beijo nos meus ombros.

Como eu queria te beijar a noite toda...

John... aqui não – eu falo lutando pra não agarra-lo ali mesmo. – Se quiser nós podemos sair mais cedo daqui dando alguma desculpa, mas separados... pra namorar um pouco antes de pegarmos a s crianças na casa de Luka.

- Ótima idéia!

- Certo, mas agora preciso voltar...

- Me dá um beijo antes?

- É melhor não... vai que alguém chegue...

- Por Favor! - disse ele fazendo carinha de pidão que a tanto tempo eu sinto saudade...

Não faz essa cara.

Por Favorzinho! Só um.. juro que não arranco pedaço...

Eu olho para todos os lados pra ver se não vem ninguem e tenho uma brilhante ideia.

Espera aqui nesse canto John...

O que voce vai fazer?

Eu desligo a luz e volto pra onde ele ficou.

Você é maluca!

Vamos... não temos tempo a perder.. – então depois de uma noite longa de espera finalmente nos beijamos rapidamente, deixando o gostinho de quero mais... – Te espero lá fora... – eu lhe falo ligando a luz e saindo da cozinha.

Após muita conversa eu disse:

Abby: Vou indo gente. Então Sam eu passo na sua casa mais tarde para pegar o meu menino.

Sam: Por que não deixa ele lá Abby! Devem estar brincando. Ah você também Carter!

Abby: Se ele quiser... Por mim tudo bem.

Carter: Pra mim também.

Sam: Então se eles não quiserem ligo pra vocês.

Eu me despedi de todos e joguei um olhar para Carter como que dissesse te espero.

XxxXXXXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxxXX

Eu penso em mil desculpas para poder sair mais cedo, mas não encontro nenhuma. Então eu vou ao banheiro e ligo pra Abby.

Abby... desculpa a demora.. mas é que eu ainda não achei nenhuma desculpa...

Ainda não? Nossa.. ja estava pensando que vocÊ tinha me abandonado aqui...

Hum... voce poderia me ligar e eu falo uma desculpa aqui pra eles, acho que fica menos obvio.

Acho que vou deixar o meu carro em casa e você vai pra lá... a casa esta vazia...

Boa ideia... então até daqui a pouco...

XXxXXXxxxxX

Eu me sento onde estão todos conversando e fico ansioso esperando que o meu telefone tocasse.

John... você e Abby voltaram a ser amigos igual a antigamente... iso é estranho pra você? – Susan pergunta.

Pra mim? Claro que não.. os nossos filhos se dão super bem.. acho que foi só por causa deles que conseguimos ficar de novo tão amigos assim. – De repente eu ouço meu celular tocar. Salvo por Abby.

Alo? Agora? Poxa... Não podia ser qualquer outro momento não? Esta cero então.. estou indo.. Beijos... Gente... desculpem, ma seu tenho que ir embora. Meu pai ligou querendo me mostrar um projeto dos Carters.. que vai ser idealizado esses dias... e vocês sabem que se eu não for, cortam meu pescoço.

- Com licença.

Eu pego o telefone e atendo.

- Alô?

- Sou eu! – Abby fala.

- Oi pai.

- Vem me ver! Ja estou chegando em casa.

- Tá bem, estou indo. Tá certo. Tchau.

Eu desligo o telefone e digo:

- Aconteceu um problema lá em casa e eu tenho que resolver. Vou indo então...

- Carter também é um homem de negócios... - disse Susan

Eu sorrio e digo:

- É que medicina não dá assim tanta grana.

Todos sorriram e eu sai de lá agradecendo e me despedindo de todos. Ufa, enfim, eu penso comigo, já estava mais que na hora de ir embora. Não vejo a hora de revê-la.

XxXXXxXXXxxxxXXX

Eu chego em casa e me sento na sala ansiosa pra que ele chegue logo. Olho pro relogio e ainda são meia noite. Será que ele ainda vai demorar? Penso em pegar um vinho, mas me lembro que eu não bebo, então vou até a geladeira e me satisfaço com um copo de suco de laranja. Mas isso não tira a minha ansiedade. Passeio pela casa olhando pros quadros pra ver se tem algum torto, mas só o que vejo é poeira, acho que preciso dar uma boa faxina aqui. De repente ouço a campainha tocar. Saio correndo e tropeço caindo de cara no chão. Me levanto e começo a rir vendo que estou parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada. Então eu me aproximo da porta, abro (ainda rindo) e lhe convido pra entrar.

-Abby!

- Oi!

Ele me beijou delicadamente e eu o abracei dizendo:

- Demorei?

- O bastante para me deixar ancioso.

Ela sorriu dizendo:

- E uma estrategia, eu adoro estrategias.

Hum... espertinha... – ele fala passando a mão nos meus cabelos.

Então... qual vai ser a boa de hoje?

Não sei... o que você esta imaginando?

Nada... – ele fala sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo.

Como assim nada? – ela se afasta e fica intrigada com aquela declaração.

Ficar fazendo nada a dois.. nunca experimentou? É muito bom!

Eu prefiro fazer algo...

Tipo o que!

- Não sei... Deixe me pensar... Namorar com você é muito bom... A gente podia fazer isso né?

- Você que sabe... Se te faz feliz...

- Me faz muito feliz... Não imagina o quanto.

De repente meu celular começa a tocar e ela pega-o desligando-o imediatamente e dizendo:

Nada nem ninguém pode nos atrapalhar...

Droga. Porque você desligou? Podia ser a outra. – eu falo rindo.

Outra? – ela pega meu celular e começa a apontar pra minha cara.

Outra filha?

Peça desculpas... senão você não vai poder embora daqui hoje...

Eu preciso mesmo pedir desculpas?

Penso que não... acho que sim.. isso fica a seu criterio.

A porta esta fechada?

Porque!

Pra não sermos incomodados, a outra que me desculpe, mas hoje a noite você é exclusivamente minha.

Bom saber que pelo menos por um dia você pode ser só meu.

Só por um dia? – ele fala me fazendo beicinho.

Dois?

Mais.. – eu falo lhe beijando intensamente..

Desse jeito... – ela fala ainda sem ar – eu vou ficar mal acostumada e vou querer você pra sempre por aqui...

- Diz que me quer pra sempre diz...

- Quero... você... pra sempre...

- Eu também te quero muito.

- Ah é?

- É...

- Me prove então...

- Quê?

Me dê uma prova...

Um beijo vale?

Como parte dela sim...

Você é muito exigente...

As pessoas as vezes me falam isso...

Eu poderia te dar.. um abração... outro beijo...

Isso é muito bom.. mas eu desejo algo a mais...

Eles param de se beijar e ela olha seriamente pra ele.

Ou se você não estiver preparada... a gente...

Não...

- Então escolha...

- Se bem que eu estou preparada, mas tenho medo.

- De que?

- Eu sou uma menia inocente Carter! Sou virgem ainda...

- Sério? Meu Deus...

- O que foi?

- Eu não sabia disso!

Você pensa que eu sou o que? Sou purissima...

Eu ja te falei que eu nunca tive o prazer de namorar alguem virgem?

Nao?

Nao.. significa que vou ser mais cuidadoso com voce...

Ou o contrario...

- Eu serei bem delicado...

Ele disse ao meu ouvido antes de me beijar docemente. Ele me levou para o quarto e disse:

- Aqui é mais confortável... Mas para ser bom você precisa relaxar querida...

Ele continuava falando e agora estava beijando o meu pescoço, meu ponto fraco. Eu disse:

- Estou gostando desse jogo...

- Está? disse ele desabotoando a minha blusa.

- Sim...

- E vai ser inesquecível.

- Claro.. é minha primeira vez... – ela fala sussurando no meu ouvido.

Nós nos dirigimos pra cama dela. Eu a deito suavemente entrando no seu jogo. Quero fazer isso como se fosse a nossa primeira vez, preciso tornar esse momento inesquecivel. O nosso beijo começa a ser interrompido constantemente com caricias mais fortes. Eu beijo o seu corpo retirando delicadamente cada roupa que o veste. Ela faz o mesmo. Muito devagar ela vai desabotoando a minha camisa sempre com pausa para olhar nos meus olhos e me dar um sorriso de aprovação.

E deste mesmo jeito fomos nos descobrindo antes de finalmente consumar o fato. Depois de um tempo eu beijo a sua testa e digo:

- Você está bem? Fui delicado o bastante?

Ela sorri e disse:

- Sim, maravilhoso...

Você também...

Faminto?

Muito..

O que voce acha de ir comermos?

De novo...!

Se você quiser... – ela me fala sorrindo e eu lhe dou um beijo.

O dia hoje vai ser longo...

Continua..


	10. Cap 10

Alguns dias depois.

Abby e Ray vocês ficarão no Trauma 1. Carter e Pratt trauma 2. estejam preparados pois estão chegando duas vitimas de um tiroteio que houve no centro.

Eu olho pro Ray e ele esboça um sorriso ao saber que vai ficar com Abby. Porque esse menino olha tanto pra Abby? A Weaver tambem não ajuda.. sempre o coloca junto com ela. Diz que eles fazem uma otima equipe. Eu olho para Abby que parece estar feliz ao lado dele tambem. Durante o trauma eu tentei observá-los, mas não consegui. Quando saí do trauma percebi que os dois estavam na SDM tomando café e juntos! Eu a chamei e quando ela entrou na sala disse:

- O que aconteceu? O paciente esta bem?

- Esta.

O que voce tem?

Nada demais... – eu falo tentando disfarçar.

Não vá me dizer que você...

Não..

Eu não acredito! Você esta com ciumes do Ray!

Quem lhe falou isso?

John! Ele tem idade pra ser sei la, meu filho?

Mas é que ele te olha de uma forma diferente...

Isso é paranoia sua.. ele me trata como qualquer outro medico daqui...

Isso pra você.. mas ja pensou na possibilidade que ele possa pensar diferente?

- Você é doido Carter... Eu sou sua namorada...

- Esqueceu que ninguem sabe?

- É, mas não tem nada a ver.

- Ele dá em cima de você e se ele fizer isso, vai acabar com a cara linda toda roxa.

- Jonh!

- Que?

- Voce não é violento!

Entao que ele se meta com voce pra ver o que e bom pra tosse.

Voce nao sabe o quanto voce esta ficando ridiculo com esses ciumes tolos.. isso me Faz rir.. no dia que eu der trela pra um residente eu so posso estar muito louca... afinal, nao tenh mais idade para lidar com esses jovens...

Desculpa...

Tudo bem.. mas quero que você saiba que eu nao dei razões pra voce ter uma reação dessas... nós desejamos uma relaçao diferente.. esqueçamos que os outros nao sabem. Eu prefiro que voce confie em mim do que continuar com essas suspeitas...

Eu confio em você.. mas nele eu não confio.. voce sabe...

O que?

Todo mundo olha pra voce.. afinal.. voce é linda... – eu falo tentando me redimir.

Eu não tenho mais esse poder todo John... – ela fala envergonhada.

- Como assim não tem? Abby você é linda. Todos que passam olham pra você. Se eu não fosse um cara controlado teria quebrado a cara de metade desses idiotas.

- Cara controlado!

- É... Só que esse aí está passando dos limites... E eu não estou gostando.

- Ele tem idade pra ser praticamente meu filho!

Mas o problema é que ele não é entende!

Não entende o que!

Que você só tem olhos pra mim...

E quem lhe falou isso.

Você mesma...

Quando? Eu não me recordo...

Você quer mesma.. que eu lhe conte quando e como foi isso? – eu falo me aproximando dela e pegando no seu rosto.

Gostaria muito...

Quando eu vou me aproximando pra beija-la ouço alguem entrando na sala e rapidamente mudo de assunto.

Não Abby.. o teu olho não esta vermelho.. – ela faz uma cara de desentendida mas logo vê que Luka esta entrando na sala.

Ah.. é porque ele esta coçando muito.. – ela me fala piscando.

Olá! – Luka fala nos cumprimentando e indo deixar as suas coisas em seu armario.

– Qual vai ser a boa do final de semana! – eu pergunto tentando disfarçar.

- Trabalho e mais trabalho! E vocês?

- Eu vou trabalhar só sábado a noite e domingo pela manhã. - disse Carter.

- E euzinha vou ter os dois dias de folga!

- Sortuda - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou indo gente, encontro vocês depois. Até!

- Até! - disseram os dois.

- Onde paramos? - disse eu me aproximando mais uma vez.

- Iria me mostrar quando que eu te disse que era o único para o qual eu tinha olhos.

Ah é mesmo! Você não prefere que eu mostre mais tarde não?

Porque? Você não pode mostrar aqui?

Não... é algo muito secreto e revelador pra ser mostrado aqui.. além disso, esse hospital tem muita gente.. o que você acha de hoje a noite eu mostrar?

Bem que eu queria.. mas hoje o Jake nã vai a lugar algum.. e você sabe...

Quando eu vou poder mostrar então? - eu falo fazendo uma cara decepcionado.

Você pode demonstrar agora se quiser? – ela fala sussurando no meu ouvido.

Não fala assim que você me mata... – eu lhe dou um beijo breve e de novo ouço a porta bater.

Ow! Voceês dois ai! Não trabalham não? Esta mais que na hora, vamos, vamos, temos mais traumas chegando... deixem de moleza senão no fim do mês não vão receber nada de salário.

Quando eu ia responder algo, a Weaver fechou a porta sem em dar direito a resposta. Eu olho pra Abby e nós dois caimos na gargalhada

- Estamos indo...

Esperamos Weaver sair , mas quando eu ia responder ela me disse:

- Vai me mostrar ou não?

- Agora?

- Sim...

- Sua maluca!

- Estou vendo que alguém está...

- Está o que?

Negando fogo... - disse ela sorrindo e sussurrando no meu ouvido...

Você agora esta encrencada! Me acompanhe... – eu pego na sua mão e saio da sala procurando por algum quarto vazio.

O que você esta procurando seu maluco!

Você não queria que eu mostrasse? Agora aguente as consequencias.. se nós formos despedidos a culpa é sua que me subestimou!

Carter e Abby.. trauma chega no maximo em 10 minutos – Malik nos avisa passando rapidamente por nós.

Você ouviu John.. vamos voltar..

Não... que droga.. esse hospital não tem um quarto vazio...

Talvez que os quartos sejam pra paciente e não pra pessoas loucas.. e também pode ser um sinal que..

Achei.. lugar pefeito... – ele entra numa sala que esta cheia de materiais estocados.

- O que você quer fazer aqui!

- Me substimou! – ele fala trancando a porta e virando rapidamente pra mim.

Seu louco... - eu disse a ele, mas ele me beijou urgentemente. – A Weaver deve estar nos procurando... – eu falo quase sem ar.

Garanto que não vai achar... – ele fala me dando beijos no ombro e rapidamente tirando a nossa roupa. Nossos beijos vão ficando mais intensos, já não controlamos mais nossos atos quando eu me lembro de...

Carter... voce tem camisinha? – ele olha pra mim com uma cara de quem estava esquecendo de algo.

Acho melhor pararmos aqui.. eu esqueci... – ele fala se afastando.

Não.. - eu falo o puxando de volta.

Como não?

Continuemos... eu estou tomando anticoncepcional.. acho que nada vai nos acontecer.. é bom se aventurar de vez em quando...

Você esta certa disso ne?

Você prometeu que ia me mostrar... – ela fala me tentando mais uma vez. Então eu parto com mais prazer.

Em poucos instantes estavamos nós dois completamente nús, fazendo sexo e lutando contra o tempo. Acho que bati meu recorde... eu paro olhando pros seus olhos reespirando profundamente apoiando a minha cabeça no seus seios.

John... – ela fala sem ar.

- Hum...

Estamos atrasados... 3 minutos... acho melhor irmos.. e se prepare...

Eu me levanto num impulso procurando a minha roupa misturada na sua e rapidamente estamos vestidos, porem todo suados. Eu ainda me aproximo pra dar-lhe um beijo mas ela me interrompe.

Eu vou na frente.. e depois você vai..

Vai dizer que não foi bom?

Foi.. maravilhoso.. – ela me fala sorrindo.

E agora eu mostrei?

O que mesmo?

Que você só tem olhos pra mim.

Agora sim... e aprendi a lição...

Nós corremos para o Trauma que já havia começado e a Weaver disse:

- Onde voicês dois estavam?

- Tomamos café e ajudamos um paciente com problemas...

- Já disse que quero vocês dois nos Traumas!

- Ok... Desculpe-nos.

Vamos trabalhar, vamos!

XxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxXXXxxxxXXxx

Alguns dia depois...

Pai.. quando que eu vou ver a tia Abby e o Jake de novo?.. Ja faz tempo que nós não saimos juntos...

Qualquer dia desses linda... hoje mesmo Abby vai comigo me ajudar a escolher um apartamento... se você quiser vir... mas vou logo lhe falando que é chato...

Clarrrro que eu quero! E depois a gente podia ir comer!

Com certeza... vou ligar pra ela e erguntar se vai dar certo e peço pra ela levar Jake também.

Alo? Abby?

Espera só um minuto... mãaaaaae! Quem gostaria?

Carter.

Oi tio Carter! Quando você e Julie vem nos ver de novo?

Espero que hoje..

Alo? John?

Oi Abby... hoje vai dar certo você ir comigo ver uns apartamentos...

- Claro!

- E leve o Jake ta bem? A Julie está louca para ir e quer que você leve o Jake!

- Claro que levo...

- Que horas eu te pego

As 14:00 horas ta bom?

- Perfeito!

Estarei ai entao

E ai pai?

Tudo certo.. as 2 estamos passando pra pega-los!

XxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eu chego a casa da Abby as 14h em ponto. Buzino e ela rapidamente sai de sua casa junto com Jake. Quando ela entra no carro me da um beijo na bochecha e cumprimenta minha filha.

Olá Julie.. ja estava com saudades...

Eu tambem...

Oi tio John... obrigado pelos doces que você me mandou outro dia...

Não foi nada...

Fui eu que escolhi – Julie fala pra ele.

São os meus preferidos!

Os meus também...

Quando eu sinto que nossos filhos estão bem entrosados lá atras eu me aproximo de Abby e falando baixinho no seu ouvido: - Senti saudades...

Ela sorriu e murmurou:

- Eu também.

Nós visitamos um monte de apartamentos e depois de quase 4 horas atrás de apartamento escolhi um perto do hospital e da casa de Abby. Tinha 3 quartos, cozinha, escritório, sala de estar e jantar e uma sacada. Julie adorou e disse que ela mesma vai decorar. Eu acho que minha filha é uma dona-de-casa mirim. Depois disso Julie falou:

- Pai, leva a gente para tomar sorvete! Leva! Leva! Por Favorr!

- Claro querida.

Fomos ate a sorveteria e tomamos grandes sorvetes. As crianças comeram rapidamente indo brincar e nos dexaram sozinhos.

Eles estão olhando? – ela me pergunta. eu olho por cima de seus ombros e falo que não.

Otimo... – então rapidamente ela se aproxima e nos damos um beijo rapido

Sabe.. eu estou me sentindo como um adolescente que esta namorando escondido dos pais...

A intenção é essa.. – ela me fala baixinho.

Quando nós vamos poder ter uma noite só nossa de novo?

Não sei... mas provavelmente esse sabado Jake vai pra um acampamento..

Eles aceitam tambem meninas nesse acampamento?

Humrum...

Otimo... não que eu queira me livrar da minha filha.. Deu sme livre disso.. mas eu estou morrendo de saudades suas...

- Eu também.

As crianças estavam sentadas na casinha do escorrega conversando:

- Sim... Como está pensando em unir nossos pais? - perguntou Julie.

- Eles já estão bem unidos né! Mas eu estava pensando em a gente fazer situaçoes para deixá-los num clima.

Como assim Jake?

Eu ainda não sei direito.. mas bem que a gente podia trancar eles um dia num quarto ne..

Otima ideia!

Então.. hoje eu peço pra Abby conhecer meu quarto.. ela nunca foi nele... então a gente pega a chave a tranca eles por fora!

Tomara que ela aceite.. eu vou insistir ao maximo! – Jake fala empolgado.

Então eles se levantam e saem correndo ate a mesa onde estavam os seus pais.

Podemos ir pai!

Você ja quer ir!

Sim... eu estava pensando em chamar a tia Abby pra ir conhecer o meu quarto.. ela nunca foi nele... é falta de educação não chamar as pessoas pra não conhecerem a nossa casa.. já que nós ja vamos no mudar..

- Claro, se ela quiser ir...

- Com certeza querida... Vou Sim!

- Você vai adorar... É cheios de bichinhos de pelucia e bonecas!

- Deve ser lindo. – ela fala sorrindo.

Nós fomos até a minha casa e e entramos no quarto de Julie.

- Pai vou beber água. Você quer vir Jake?

Claro.

Julie discretamente pega a chave de seu quarto e Jake deixa a porta bater. Entã ela aproveita tranca a porta e começa a rir se dirigindo ate o corredor pra que eles não ouçam suas risadas.

John.. a porta fechou...

Deve ter sido o vento.. deixa eu abrir... – ele fala tentando forçar a maçaneta mais nada. – Eu acho que a porta travou...

Não acredito! E agora? Aqui tem telefone?

Não.. e deixei meu celular la embaixo.. droga... mas não se preocupe, a casa esta cheia de empregados e pode ficar de olho nas crianças.

Melhor assim.. quando eles voltarem a gente pede pra eles buscarem alguem..

- Sim...

- Agora a gente pode namorar um pouco...

- É pode...

Ele me beijou docemente.

- Senti saudades.

- Eu tambem... Nossos plantões estão com horários reversos desde aquele dia na sala dos materiais

- É... Uma pena...

- É... Eu não posso te substimar ...

- Você gosta de fazer isso?

- Sim...

Pena que aqui não é hora nem lugar ideal...

Você não acha que eles estão demorando não?

Atras da porta.

Shhhh Jake.. você esta conseguindo ouvir algo?

Quase nada... quando sera a hora certa de abrir de novo!

Não sei... pelo menos eles ainda não bateram desesperados...

Isso deve ser um bom sinal..

Você quer ver o resto da casa? Ela é enorme. Tem uma sala gigante de tv!

- Claro!

No quarto...

- Eles tão demorando...

- Devem ter visto algo... Sabe como eles sao.

- Olha lá como fala do meu filho...

- Ih.. Mae coruja... Agora pronto. O seu filho é perfeito.

- Não é não... 99 só e perfeito.

Nossa... Hum..

Que foi?

Estava pensando… um filho nosso… ele seria perfeito.

Só se for por minha causa.. – ela lhe fala rindo.

Ah é? Você esta tão engraçadinha hoje... – eu falo me aproximando dela.

Você acha? – ela fala passando a mão por baixo da minha camisa.

Abby Abby.. não me tente.. aqui não...

Você esta com medo de mim!

Eu estou evitando algo que sera desagradavel para os nossos filhos verem.

- Mas a porta ta trancada... Se eles chegarem não abrirão...

- Abby, Abby... Não...

- Você está com medo...

- Nao estou!

Esta! Medroso! Medroso!

Eu só acho estranho fazer isso em cima de um monte bonecas... elas podem fiar traumatizadas... – eu lhe falo desabotoando seu soutien.

Para tudo se ha uma primeira vez... – ela começa a passar suas mãos por tras de mim.

Mas você hein... anda muito tarada ultimamente.. você nunca foi tão assim...

São os hormonios... – ela me fala me jogando na cama.

- Abby... As crianças podem chegar...

- Não se preocupe... - disse ela desabotoando minha camisa.

Quando começamos a nos beijar ouvimos as vozes das crianças e paramos imediatamente e ajeitamos nossas roupas. Semn fazer força nenhuma eles abriram a porta e Julie disse:

- Por que fecharam a porta? - disse ela inocentemente.

Ela fechou sozinha... acho q o vendo ajudou.

Então porque vocês não sairam?

Ela estava trancada... eu tentei.. ai esperei que voces viessem pra pedir pra alguem abrir por fora.

Ela tava normal pai.. eu hein... a gente ficou esperando vocês na cozinha um tempão e nada... a gente falou que ia esperar la...

Falaram! – Abby questiona.

Falamos sim mãe... vocês tão piradinhos hoje hein!

- Falaram?

- Sim..

- Desculpe queridos, não ouvimos.

- Nós vamos lá embaixo brincar ta!

- Claro, mas não vou me demorar muito aqui Jake.

- Ah mãe! Fica conversando bastante com o Tio Jonh para a gente poder brincar!

Tá bem, eu fico.

XxxxXXXxxxxxXXxxx

Nos jardins da mansão.

Acho que o nosso plano começou a dar certo.

É... voce viu? Eles estavam de mãos dadas, mas quando nos viraram soltaram logo.

Isso é um otimo sinal...

A gente outro dia podia pensar em outra coisa pra uni-los... quando eles se casarem, a gente pede pra eles um irmãozinho tambem...

Ah.. eu queria que fossem gemeos.. um menino pra brincar comigo, e uma menina pra brincar contigo..

Seria tão legal... a gente bem que podia tomar banho de piscina hoje né...

- Sim... Vamos pedir a eles?

- Não agora... Deixa eles lá.

No quarto de Carter.

- Este é meu quarto...

- Ele é enorme...

- Sou espaçoso.

Eu sei disso...

Pena que a gente não vai poder disfruta-lo... eu ja comprei uma nova casa pra nos termos nossos 5 filhos...

Cinco? Coitados.. vão ficar amontoados naquele cubiculo!

Mas é so isso que eu posso lhe ofertar... afinal, eu estou pobre... ele fala fazendo cara de triste.

Tudo bem... mas acho que minha casa tem mais espaço pros nossos filhos...

Mas eu quero quintuplos...

Você quer me ver toda acabada é?

- Não vai ficar toda acabada!

- Não! Você acha que parir cinco filhos e criar eles tudo de uma vez é fácil!

- Bom... Então vamos ter um por ano!

Não sei... 5 anos é muito tempo... ate lá enjoei de você.

Poxa.. valeu pela consideração.. então eu agora nao qeuro ter a lhos com você.. – ele fala se afastando dela.

John... ta bom.. se quiser a gente tem ate 10 de uma vez... – ela fala seguindp ele

Não quero mais.. fique com eles só pra você... – ele fala serio.

Eu não acreidto que você ficou com raiva!

Ele fica encarando ela até que vê ela com cara de preocupação.

E quem disse que eu fiquei! – ele fala se aproximando tentando lhe dar um beijo.

Nunca mais faça isso.. porque senão você vai acabar ficando esteril de tanta porrada que eu vou te dar. – ela fala batendo nele.

Para! Para! Eu peço perdão! Desculpa! – ele fala segurando os braços dela e a derrubando em cima da cama.

- Você quer começar a ter filhos ainda esse ano é!

- Quero... Mas você toma pílula então nem tem como. - disse ele beijando ela.

- Se você quiser eu paro de tomar.

- Você fala sério? Tipo eu adoraria ter um filho! Adoro crianças!

Bom, eu não sei se estou preparada, mas adoraria ter um também.

Se ele puxar a mãe.. vai ser lindo...

Se puxar ao pai.. fora o narizinho... tambem...

Ah! Que engraçado... ele não pode ter a tua altura, porque senão eu nunca vou acha-lo.

Ta bom de palhaçada ne!

Humrum... mas seria estranho... a gente nem pra ninguem que estamos namorando e eu aparecer gravida de uma hora pra outra!

- É... Vão pensar que é do seu marido ne!

- Ex!

- Sim, sim... EX! Graças a Deus ele é ex...

- Gracinha!

- Eu sei que eu sou lindo...

- Hum... Não sei quem foi que disse essa mentira a você, mas tudo bem...

Quer que eu relate a lista de garotas que tem na cidade loucas pra casaem com o herdeiro da fortuna dos Carters? Sou cheio de fãs.. vivo recebendo cartas dizendo que sou lindo...

Isso se deve somente ao fato de que nós mulheres somos mais populosas no mundo e temos que, de alguma forma, apelar pra qualquer um...

Então o que você esta fazendo aqui na minha cama!

Ops... nem tinha percebido... – ela fala tentando se levantar mas ele não deixa.

De repente as crianças saem correndo pelo quarto e pulam em cima deles. Abby e Carter se olham, sem saber o que falar pra eles.

Ate que enfim achei vocês.. o que vocês estão fazendo aqui no quarto do meu pai!

- Estavamos conversando, so que a tia Abby caiu por cima de mim.

- É, eu tropecei no tapete da casa.

- Deve ter sido engraçado.

- Tudo para vocÊ é engraçado mocinha!

- Nós vamos voltar para brincar ta?

- Claro!

E eles sairam correndo.

Essa foi por pouco... temos que ter mais cuidado...

Esta ficando tarde.. acho que vou indo – Abby fala passando a mão no meu rosto.

Poxa.. seria tão bom se vocês dormisse aqui... – eu lhe falo tristemente.

Eu bem que queria.. mas não vai dar.. não hoje.. quem sabe outro dia... – ela me fala sorrindo.

É o jeito. Ja me acostumei em acordar com o travesseiro vazio do meu lado...

- Tadinho... Está carente...

- Sim, sim... Muiiiiiiiitttoooooooo

- Eu posso cuidar da sua carencia?

- Pode.

Infelismente nao posso hj, mas volto outro dia

Voce hoje esta muito cruel.. me tenta e depois vai embora.. – eu lhe falo fazendo beicinho.

Ow bebe... fica assim não.. no fim de semana eu vou me redimir.. juro

Mesmo?

Sim...

Espero pra ver...

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sabado de manha.

Mãe, você viu o meu tenis azul?

Ja coloquei na sua bolsa..

E a minha bermuda de banho?

Coloquei no bolso pequeno... ja esta tudo la querido.. não se preocupe com nada.. termine o se café e nós ja vamos.

A Julie vem ca pra nos irmso juntos?

O John vai deixe-la aqui.. ele vai ter que ir ao hospital de manha.. e eu prometi fazer isso a ele..

- Legal! Vamos Juntos!

- Sim, vocês vão se divertir muito lá!

A campainha soou e eu fui atender.

- Oi Julie, querida! Oi Jonh.

Ela me abraçou e correu para o segundo andar da casa. Eu dei um pequeno beijo nele.

- Saudades...

Tambem...

Pena que eu ja tenho que ir… mas as 17h eu estou aqui e vou leva-la a um canto especial…

Hum.. pra onde?

Segredo... agora ja vou – eu falo lhe dando um beijo breve – esta tudo nessa bolsa o que ela vai precisar e qualquer coisa pede pro povo do acampamento ligar para o meu celular...

Não se preocupe, eles cuidarão bem deles...

Julie e Jake aparecem ja vestidos e com as coisas prontas pra serem colocadas no carro de Abby.

- Tchau meu amor.. se cuida, qualquer cois apode ligar pro papai... – eu falo lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Tchau pai... Vou sentir saudades... Te amo.

- Eu tambem querida.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu sai.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Carter adentrou a SDM encontrando Susan lá. Ele senta ao lado dela e diz:

- Preciso de uma ajuda feminina.

- O que aconteceu?

- O que faço para surpreender uma mulher?

Mulher! Quem? Me conta!

Você não conhece...

Hum.. conheceu ela onde? Esta saindo a quanto tempo com ela?

Ha nao muito tempo... eu a conheci ao acaso.. perto da escola de Julie...

Como ela é?

Doce.. linda... morena... não muito alta.. não trabalha na area de saude... simpatica, atenciosa..

Hum.. nossa! Interessante.. nos precisamos sair qualquer dia juntos... e ai? O que você precisa pra supreende-la? O que você estava imaginando?

Não sei... É que a gente não tem muito tempo para ficar juntos.

Por que você não reserva a melhor suíte do melhor hotel da cidade e manda digamos encher o apartamento, principalmente, a cama com pétalas de rosa, deixarem a banheira preparada, assim o quarto decorado com velas, morango, champanhe... As mulheres adoram.

Ótima idéia! Vou fazer isso msm!

Ela vai adorar...

Eu sai da sala rapidamente e liguei para o melhor hotel reservando tudo. Depois eu liguei para a Abby e disse:

Fique pronta as 17:00 que eu vou passar parar te pegar.

Onde vamos?

Surpresa.

O que eu devo vestir?

Qualquer coisa que você se sinta a vontade.

Certo então.. Hum.. ja estou curiosa...

Até mais tarde, tenho que desligar, Beijos!

Eu desligo o telefone, tenho exatamente uma hora pra me vestir. Onde sera que ele vai me levar? Na melhor das ocasiões vou por uma calça e uma blusa, nada demais, já que falou pra eu ficar sonfortavel.. mas só de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. De que a noite vai ser longa.. a vai...!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As 17 horas em ponto.

Pronta?

A roupa esta boa!

Maravilhosa... vocÊ está linda!

Aonde vamos? – ela pergunta enquanto eu a conduzo para o carro.

- VocÊ vai ver... Espere mais um pouco.

- Ai... Odeio essas coisas.

Nós paramos em frente ao Laguna Hotel, o melhor hotel da cidade.

- O que vamos fazer aqui?

- Venha...

Nós entramos e ele falou com o cara da recepção que tudo já estava pronto e que podiamos subir. Quando chegamos na cobertura do hotel ele disse:

Pode abrir e você vai ver o que é.

Eu não acredito que você fez isso John – ela fala antes mesmo antes de abrir.

Você nem viu ainda pra ficar falando.

Estou nervosa – ela fala baixando o trinco da porta.

Espera um minuto – eu corro e seguro a porta.

O que foi agora! – ela fala e eu a coloco nos meus braços.

Ah... nossa lua de mel...

Adiantada.

Eu estou nervosa.

Não se preocupe – eu falo abrindo a porta. Eu posso ver o seu queixo cair quando nós entramos no quarto. Até eu fiquei surpreso. Eu a coloco no chão e ela da uma andada rapida passando a mão por todas as coisas. Ela esta maravilhada. Logo quando se entra vemos uma mesa com frutas, champagne, balde de gelo... andando um pouco percebe-se flores e velas por todos os lados, em cima da cama petalas vermelhas.. tudo do jeitinho que eu planejei.

John.. tudo esta tão... perfeito – ela fala me beijando.

A intenção foi essa. Dar à aquela que eu amo tudo aquilo que ela merece.

- Oh meu amor! Eu não mereço.

- Merece muito mais...

Ela me beijou apaixonadamente.

Te amo muito! - disse ela.

Ela foi até o banheiro e viu a banheira já pronta e rosas por todo os lados.

- Até nisso você pensou!

Lógico meu amor. – eu falo colocando a mão na sua cintura e a puxando pra mais perto de mim.

Você fez isso tudo sozinho? – ela fala se virando e ficando de frente pra mim.

Humrum..

Uau... nunca ninguem tinha feito isso pra mim...

Pra tudo se há uma primeira vez... vem me acompanhe – eu falo pegando na sua mão e a puxando pra perto da mesa. Pego duas taças e coloco champagne nelas. Eu posso ver que os seu sorriso esta enorme e nos seus olhos há um brilho igual àquele que ela tinha quando nós estavamos apenas no conhecendo.

- Aceita morangos ou alguma outra frutas querida? - eu disse mostrando a mesa com vários tipos de frutas.

- Como você descobriru que eu adoro morango com champanhe? - disse ela pegando um morango e comendo rapidamente.

- Sou vidente...

- Ah é! E o que eu estou pensando agora?

- Em mim...

- Convencido!

E não era!

Também... eu estava pensando... como eu consegui ficar tanto tempo vivendo longe de você...

Eu não sei.. eu sempre pensava em você. Imaginava como seriam as nossas vidas se tudo tivesse dado certo naquela epoca...

Mas agora nós ainda temos tempo pra correr atras do tempo perdido...

E voltar a fazer planos pra um futuro juntos.. – eu falo lhe dando a taça de champagne.

- Podemos... Eu adoro fazer planos, mas tenho que po-los em ação também.

- Com certeza querida.

- Mas agora o que eu quero mesmo é aproveitar esse final de semana com você, será que me daria a honra?

Com certeza. É o que eu mais quero.

Nós nos beijamos com intensidade deixando a taça de champagne em cima da mesa. Nós vamos nos encaminhando ao longo de beijos até onde esta a cama. Eu me sento e ela fica em pe na minha frente. Eu começo a tatear seu corpo o trazendo para mais perto de mim enquanto planto pequenos beijos ao longo de sua barriga, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada. Ela se senta no meu colo e delicadamente eu a deito na cama lhe ajudando a se livrar de tanta roupa.

Eu acho que não vim tão confortavel assim...

Não se preocupe.. é bom ir descobrindo a pessoas devagarzinho.. – eu falo tirando a sua camisa.

Ele me beijou apaixonadamente. Dessa mesma forma fomos nos descobrindo e matando as saudades que sentíamos um do outro, eternizando um amor que agora tínhamos certeza de que era eterno e que nada nem ninguém, por mais que tentasse, conseguiria acabar com ele. Quando estavamos saciados, deitados frente a frente, conversando sobre alguns fatos curiosos de nossas vidas, ele de repente se levanta e vai até a mesa onde estão as frutas, trazendo-as até a cama.

Você quer um morango? – ele fala tirando um da cesta e colocando em sua boca.

Hum... está gostoso?

Você só vai saber provando...

- Então me de um...

Ele me deu um na boca e disse:

- Está bom?

- Delicioso.

Também acho. Hum...

O que foi?

Tem um jeito melhor de comer morangos... quer experimentar?

Tudo bem...

Ele se levanta sentando em cima de mim com um morango na boca. Quando ele vai se dirigindo até meu rosto, o morango cai em cima da cama.

Desculpa – ele fala rindo – Eu acho que preciso praticar mais...

O que vale é a intenção... – Abby fala pegando o morango, colocando na boca e rapidamente puxando-o pra outro beijo.

- Jonh... Você quer...

De repente o celular dele começa a tocar.

- Você vai atender?

- Não...

- Mas pode ser a Julie...

- Eu sei, mas não quero que ninguém interrompa esse momento.

Se for ela eu deixo.

Já que você insiste. – Carter pega o celular e vê no visor um numero desconhecido, era melhor atender. – Alo?

Pai... só liguei pra desejar boa noite... estou morrendo de saudades.

Boa noite linda.. – ele abaixa o telefone e fala pra Abby que é a Julie – Eu também estou com saudades.. e mande um beijo tambem pro Jake.

Ele fala mais algumas poucas palavras e logo desliga o telefone.

Seu filho mandou um beijo pra você... – Carter fala colocando o celular em cima do criado-mudo.

Viu? Meu filho nem pra me ligar... – ela fala fazendo beicinho. – E cadê o beijo qu ele me mandou?

Oh meu Deus.. a bixinha é abandonada.. mas eu estou aqui.. – Carter fala lhe dando um beijo e ficando em silencio por um instante olhando pra ela. – Feche os olhos.. tenho outra surpresa pra você.

- Que surpresa?

Ele pega uma caixa de cima do criado mudo e dá para ela.

- Abra e você verá.

- Ela desembrulha o presente e encontra uma chave.

- O que é isso?

A chave do Nosso apartamento.

Da sua casa? Mas Julie não vai achar estranho eu entrar lá sem a menor razão não?

Quem disse que é da minha casa? É do nosso apartamento.

Não acredito que você fez isso John.

A gente usa ele por enquanto.. depois deixa pra um de nossos filhos... ele é pequeno.. mas o suficiente pra nós dois matarmos a saudade de vez em quando.

Você é louco! Completamente louco!

E você faz parte dessa loucura... – ele fala lhe dando um beijo.

- E eu adoro a sua loucura... Adoro mesmo.

- Você quer tomar um banho naquela banheira ou prefere ficar aqui.

- Acho que a gente podia ir para o banho né?

- Hum hum.

Adoro banhos com você.

Digo o mesmo..

Mas eu gosto mesmo, porque você fede um pouquinho as vezes e assim eu posso lavar tudo direitinho.

Eu que sou fedorento? Sei... você que esta precisando de uma boa lavagem, esta cheia de sujeira aqui, atras da orelha – ele fala dando um beijo na orelha.

Para John! Assim Você me mata – ela fala quando ele faz isso, ficando toda arrepiada.

Vem comigo – ele fala colocando-a nos braços.

- Jonh... A água está fria?

- Não, eu acho que não, mas se estiver eu te esquento.

- Assim você vai acabar me matando sabia?

- VocÊ não morre não... Sei que em você energia tem de sobra.

- Isso tem mesmo, ao contrário de você!

- Me substimando de novo?

Estou sim... Estou doidinha para que me prove que tem energia, ou você não tem energia nem para me provar?

Eu a abraço com toda força e a coloco dentro da banheira de uma vez. Começo a beijar seu corpo sem interva-los, deixando-a ainda mais "animadinha". Eu adoro vê-la sorrindo assim quando nós estamos nos amando.

Esta melhorando? – eu pergunto no intervalo de um beijo.

Hummm... um pouquinho.. mas ainda esta fraco, fraco.

Então eu começo a beijar o seu corpo e passar minhas mãos por ele, tentando redescobrir sempre todas as partes que mais lhe agradam. Quando eu vou começar mesmo o "processo", paro no meio olhando serio pra ela.

O que foi? – ela me fala num suspiro.

De novo...

De novo o que John?

Esquecemos de novo.. da proteção para bebês...

- Não tem problema querido... Eu tomo anticocepcionais e depois se eles falharem eu juro que não me importo.

- Jura?

- Sim... Adoraria um filho seu!

- Estamos fazendo um, isso se o remédio falhar.

- É, mas eu estou começando a achar que você puxou essa conversa para recarregar as energias!

- Não senhora.

-Entao o que fazes ai parado?

Quem esta parando? – ele fala avançando mais uma vez sobre o seu corpo.

A noite correu cheia de sexo, juras de amor, risos, até que finalmente eles dormiram abraçados. Amanheceu, o sol bateu na janelo do quarto acordando Abby. Ela não acreditava que estava ali, dormindo nos braços daquee homem. Ela sorriu ao lembrar de tudo que ocorreu na ultima noite, só ficou encucada ao lembrar-se que havia esquecido de tomar o anticoncepcional ontem. Então ela se levantou, foi à geladeira, pegou agua e bebeu o remedio que estava na sua bolsa. Um dia não ia trazer um bebê à tona não. Então ela voltou a cama e voltou a dormir nos braços daquele homem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duas semanas depois...

- Abby você está diferente... Cheias de segredos... O que você tem?

- Eu não tenho nada Sue, fala ela devorando um pote de sorvete.

- A tem sim! Por que está com um ar tão suave e de repente sem mais nem menos você solta os cachorros para cima de alguém.

- Eu não soltei os cachorros em cima de ninguém!

- E o pobre do Nelson... Ontem você quase matou ele.

- Tenho que concordar com a Sue, Abby.- disse Neela

- E eu também. - disse Sam.

Párem vocês! Eu não estou diferente! Mas que saco! – ela fala ainda concentrada no sorvete.

E vê se deixa pelo menos um pouco do sorvete, ainda tem três aqui querando comê-lo. – Susan fala rindo daquela cena.

De repente Abby largou o pote de sorte, jogou a colher dentro e começou a chorar copiosamente.

Abby? Eu estava só brincando – Susan fala se levatandando e indo até sua amiga.

Desculpa – Abby fala e se levanta so sofa aindo em direção ao banheiro.

Credo.. o que foi isso? – Neela pergunta encucada.

Sei lá.. ela anda muito estranha ultimamente.. eu não fiz nada demais!

Realmente.. será que ela esta passando por algum problema? Ou algo do genero?

- Realmente. Ela está muito a flor da pele... - disse Sam - Deixe ela voltar e eu falo com ela.

Abby voltou depois de um tempo e Sam disse:

- Ta tudo bem Abby? Algum problema? A gente é sua amiga... Podemos ajudar... Fale.

- Não sei o que me deu... De repente me deu vontade de chorar.

Isso é falta de homem é? - Susan perguntou sorrindo.

De repente os olhos da Abby começaram a ficar cheios de lagrima de novo e Susan percebe isso.

Abby.. por favor, se abra com a gente... – Susan fala se sentando ao seu lado e passando a mão por seus cabelos.

Eu não tenho nada não.. serio... devem ser os hormios – ela fala pegando de novo o pote de sorvete.

Tudo bem.. se você não quer falar.. nós não vamos forçar a nada – Susan fala tentando melhorar o clima.

E ai? Vocês viram os novos residentes que entraram? – Sam fala mudando o assunto.

Sim.. cada homem... meu Deus.. que Chuck me perdoe.. mas eu agarra qualquer um desses sem o menor pudor.

A Abby que esta lucrando.. solteira.. com um monte d ehomem por perto..

- Na verdade eu não estou solteira.

- O que? - disseram as três juntas.

- Com quem? Por que não nos disse? - disse Susan.

- A gente não quer. Mas eu vou contar a vocês desde que guardem segredo! Segredo absoluto! Nem pros maridos de vocês, vocês podem contar!

A gente jura Abby! Conta tudo! Quem é ele? - disse Sam impaciente.

Eu não sei se posso contar.. – Abby fala pensando melhor.

O que? Você nos da uma noticia dessas e não conta quem é? Nem pensar! Fale agora! – Neela fala num tom de desespero.

Credo.. mas vocês adorma uma fofoca hein? – Abby fala rindo da cara delas.

Abbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... – Susan grita.

Ta bom... eu tenho vergonha...

Vergonha de ter um namorado? Nunca vi dessas... – Sam fala olhando pra cara da Abby sem crer no que ouviu.

A gente conhece ele?

Sim...

Ele trabalha no hospital?

Humrum...

Ele é lindo...?

Isso é pergunta que se faça Neela? – Susan olha quase matando ela. - Ele é bonito?

O mais lindo..

É residente?

Nem pensar.. estou velha pra aventurinhas

- Então quem é? - Susan falou.

- Não sei... se devo falar!

- Ah fala! Ele é casado? - perguntou Neela.

- De jeito nenhum! Não sou dessas...

- Demos graças a Deus né Sam? - disse Susan rindo.

- É, mas agora fala de uma vez!

É o Carter. Pronto falei! – ela fala pegando o pote de sorvete e quse enterrando ele na sua cabeça.

Han? Eu ouvi direiiiitooooo? – Susan fala num grito de empolgação.

Eu não acredito...

A quanto tempo!

È por essas e outras que eu não queria contar.. por favor.. eu quero que vocês mantenham isso em segredo...

Nós não falaremos nada.. mas quando foi isso! – Sam pergunta empolgada.

A uns 4 meses atras...

4 meses? E a gente não percebeu nada!

Aposto que ficaram horas e horas rindo das nossas caras... Mas como foi isso?

Bom, nossos filhos começaram a ser muito amigos e a gente passou a ficar muito juntos.

Aí um dia nós conversamos sobre tudo e decidimos voltar.

- E por que você não nos contou?

- Simplesmente porque eu e ele decidimos que pelo bem dos nossos filhos que ninguém deve saber.

- Ah... e ele preparou algum final de semana para você?

- Sim... Como você sabe?

- Ele me pediu uma idéia, mas nao disse que era para você.

- Ele é meio doido.

Mas agora me conta como foi esse final de semana...

Perfeito.. ele me levou a um hotel... tinha.. – ela ficaram conversando altas horas e comentando tudo o que havia ocorrido nesse espaço de tempo. Sabe como são as mulheres, adoram colocar a fofoca em dia.

De repente o celular da Abby começou a tocar.

Ihhhh.. Aposto que é ele.. – Susan fala olhando pra Abby.

Alo? Oi... – ela fala ficando toda vermelha.

É ele... – Sam fala rindo.

Hum.. certo... no nosso apartamento? Estarei lá daqui a 20 min. Te amor.. tchau...

Apartamento? – as tres falam em coro.

- Esqueci de mencionar este detalhe.

- Pois fale!

- Bom, a gente estava no hotel ai ele me deu um presente e esse presente foi a chave desse apartamento onde nos encontramos as vezes. Estamos já um bom tempo sem se ver. Quase 2 semanas...

- Por isso ela tava chorando!

- Não é nao!

O Carter é tão malvado! Deixando ela carente.

Nem eu sei direito porque estava chorando...

Não se preocupe.. vá.. pode matar as saudades do seu marido.. e não fique bossal quando virar a sra. Carter... – Susan fala levando Abby ate a porta.

Queremos ser madrinhas do casamento – Sam e Neela gritam da sala.

Vou pensar no caso... Tchau Susan.. até depois..

Abby.. agora falando serio.. poxa.. fiquei muito alegr com a noticia.. tomara que desa vez dê certo pra vocês.. vocês fazem o casal mais lindo que eu já vi...

Obrigada... até depois! – Abby fala saindo da casa de Susan, sorrindo com a expectativa de ver Carter.

Continua…


	11. Chapter 11

Eu chego primeiro no apartamento e deixo a minha bolsa em cima da mesa da sala. Vou até a geladeira e pego um copo d´água. Carter chega logo com um buquê de flores nas mãos e a outra escondida por tras dele.

Adivinha o que eu troxe...?

O que! – ela fala tentando ver o que havia ali.

Chocolate!

Eba! – ela fala avançando na caixa.

Eu não imaginava que você me abandonaria e iria se agarrar com esse chocolate. Se eu soubesse não tinha nem trazido...

- Quem disse que eu te abandonei?

- Porque está aí comendo chocolate e nem me deu um beijinho...

- Senta aqui... - disse ela apontando par a o sofa.

Ela sentou no meu colo e me beijou profundamente.

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa.

O que que minha gatinha andou aprontando?

Em primeiro lugar.. eu quase fui foraçado a fazer isso..

O que Abby? – ele perguntou com uma cara de preocupada.

Eu já não tenho mais duvidas.. muito menos medo...

Ele ficou parado esperando ela terminar o pensamento.

Eu contei pras meninas que nós estamos namorando.

Ele continuou serio olhando pra cara de Abby.

Você ficou com raiva!

Claro que não! – ele fala lhe beijando. – Eu só não esperava...

Mas eu pedi pra elas guardarem segredo.. nós temos que preparar as crianças pra contar tudo..

- Eu sei... Eu só espero que elas fiquem bem caladinhas...

- Vão ficar.

- Você vai comer a caixa toda?

- Eu quero, mas não posso. Eu já comi um pote de sorvete! Vou ficar uma baleia Jonh!

- Nossa! Um pote de sorvete?

Pára Jonh! Se não for ajudar, não atrapalha.

Tá bom... – ele fala lhe dando um beijo e roubando um chocolate. – É só pra provar...

Ela fica encarando ele não acreditando que ele havia rouba um chocolate.

Toma de volta.. – ele fala dando o chocolate de volta pra ela e roubando a caixa toda e saindo correndo.

Me devolva isso agora! – ela se levantando e sai correndo atras dele, mas de repente ela fala segurando a barriga.

O que foi?

Nada.. a comida voltou... por um instante pensei que ia vomitar..

Senta aqui – ele fala levando-a até o sofá e pegando uma agua pra ela beber. – melhor!

- Hum hum.

- Deve ser porque você comeu muito chocolate e sorvete.

- Sim, deve ser.

- Você quer algum remédio?

Não, mas quero esse médico que está na minha frente agora.

XxxXXxxXXXxxX

Na escola das crianças.

Jake... você não acha que os nossos pais tem agido estranho ultimamente não?

Sim.. eu ate ia te falar.. sera que o nosso plano deu certo?

Eu não sei. Mas meu pai anda tão sorridente ultimamente...

Minha mãe anda feliz tambem.. mas estranha. Anda comendo mais do que devia.. já estou percebendo que ela esta ficando gordinha...

- É? Mas isso deve ser porque ela deve estar trabalhando demais.

- Não sei... Ela come tanto que depois passa mal.

- Meu pai anda chegando depois do horário algumas vezes...

- Como você sabe?

Ele me deu uma copia dos horários dele, para que eu programe alguma coisa.

Muito estranha esa historia... sua mãe comentou algo a respeito do jantar de Ação de Graças? Faltam só 2 dias..

Ela esteve tão ocupada.. não me falou nada. porque? Vocês vão fazer algo?

Se eu não me engano, meu pai combinou algo com sua mãe.. e seria mais uma maravilhosa oportunidade pra.. você sabe...

Ah Claro... hoje mesmo eu pergunto a ela.. e falo que você me convidou!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais Tarde...

Abby e Jake jantavam quando ele falou:

- Mãe a gente vai fazer algo para ação de graças?

- Não, querido, acho que não. Por que?

- Porque a Julie me convidou e eu queria muito ir...

- Vou falar com o pai dela hoje e ai amanhã te falo.

- Ok mãe.

- Coma, enquanto eu vou ao banheiro.

- Está tudo bem?

Sim, querido. - disse ela correndo para o banheiro. Ela tranca a porta e rapidamente se joga abrindo a tampa do vaso sanitario despejando tudo que havia acabado de comer, ela se senta no chão do banheiro coma mão na cabeça ainda sentindo o seu estomago embrulhado.

O que está acontecendo comigo? – ela se questiona se levantando pra lavar seu rosto. Ao se olhar no espelho fica analisando seu rosto, percebe que ele esta mais gordinho. Então rapidamente ela tira sua roupa olhando cada parte do seu corpo que estavam tomando um formato mais arredondando. - Não pode ser.. – ela fala pegando um calendario que esta à sua frente e passando as paginas. – Ultima menstruação... 23 de setembro. Como eu havia esquecido desse "detalhe"?

Eu me vesti novamente e voltei a sala. Precisava falar com Jonh... Eu... eu estava gravida.

- Você esta bem mamae?

- Sim querido, comi muito sorvete hoje a tarde.

- Viu no que dá?

- É, eu sei... Vamos dormir agora querido... Preciso resolver um problema.

- Tá, mas não esquece que tem que ligar pra o Tio Jonh...

- Não esquecerei, agora vá.

Depois de colocar ele para dormir ela ligou para Carter quase em desespero.

- Jonh... Você pode falar agora?

Te ligo já ja. Deixa eu por Julie na cama.

Ela ficou no seu quarto olhando pro telefone, esperando que ele tocasse, se ela pudesse ia agora na casa dela conversar tudo. Quando ela ia pegando-o pra ligar de novo ela finalmente atendeu, quase que desesperadamente.

Alo!

Nosssa... o que aconteceu Abby? – Carter perguntou preocupado.

John... você esta só?

Sim..

Senta.. o que eu tenho pra falar é algo muito serio...

O que foi Abby.. você esta me deixando peocupado.

John.. fala muito serio.. você não acha que eu estou estranha ultimamente?

Estranha? Como?

Humores alterados, mais gordinha...

- Sim, mas isso não está me incomodando.

- Mas é que isso tem uma causa.

O que aconteceu?

Você me ama certo?

- Mais que tudo...

- Jonh aconteceu aquilo.

- Fale logo querida.

Eu estou grávida

O que? – ele fala surpreso.

Desculpe falar assim John... mas... – de repente ela começa a chorar.

Abby... calma... eu vou ai... Nossa.. essa é a melhor noticia que podeira ter acontecido da minha vida... eu te amo muito... muito..

Espera... você não pode vir. Vai deixar Julie sozinha?

Droga. Tinha me esquecido... mas eu tenho uma ideia.. me espera... não durma sem mim. Beijos! Te amo!

Carter desligou o telefone sem acreditar no que ele tinha ouvido, ele queria ir ver Abby, abraça-la, beija-la, pegar na sua barriga, finalmente ele ia ter um filho dele... Mas não sabia como avisar Julie. Então ele teve uma ideia repentina, se vestiu com seu pijama e foi ao quarto de Julie acorda-la.

Julie... acorde amor...

O que foi! – ela fala sonolenta.

A tia Abby me ligou agora.. chamando pra irmos dormir lá.. uma mini festa do pijama.. você quer ir?

- Jura! Eui quero ir sim!

- Então pegue suas coisas e me espere na sala.

Ele saiu do quarto e ligou para Abby de novo.

- Querida... Eu vou levar a Julie... Disse que organizamos uma festado pijama. Prepare

Jake e diga a mesma coisa. Você quer contar a eles agora?

- Não, ainda não.

Te vejo em 10 minutos

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eu desligo o telefone e vou ao quarto de Jake.

Jake.. eu tive uma ideia de ultima hora, chamei John e Julie pra combinarmos como sera a nossa Ação de Graças e aproveitar pra fazer uma mini festa do pijama.

Mas amanha tem aula mae... – ele fala coçando os olhos.

Amanhã vocês podem faltar.. mas se você não quiser, eu ligo cancelando tudo.

Não! – ele fala saltando e despertando. – Não vou precisar ir pra aula!

Não – eu lhe falo sorrindo.

Eba! Você é a melhor mãe do mundo! – ele fala pulando em cima da cama.

Desça daí e me ajude a fazer pipoca, brigadeiro e colocar pizza no forno.

- Estou indo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutos Depois...

- Oi tio Jonh! Oi Julie! - disse Jake ao abrir a porta.

- Olá Jake! - disse Jonh passando as mão pelos cabelos do menino.

- Julie minha mãe está fazendo brigadeiro!

- Eba!

- Enquanto ela termina vamos lá no meu quarto pegar uns vídeos.

Eu esperei os meninos subirem e fui até a cozinha onde ela estava fazendo bigadeiro. Fui chegando por tras em silêncio sem por der eviar pegando na sua barriga.

Que susto! – ela virou ao sentir meu toque.

Eu estou nas nuvens – ele disse beijando-a. - Então quer dizer que aqui dentro está o proximo Carter?

Humrum – ela fala sorrindo.

Você tem certeza disso?

Quase... pedi pra farmacia um teste de gravidez. Estava esperando você chegar pra fazermos juntos.. mas tudo indica que estou.. eu tenho faro pra essas coisas.

Eu tenho que concordar com você. Olhando melhor... você esta mais gordinha mesmo..

John.. – ela fala batendo no seu ombro.

Mas é uma gordinha sexy.. a mais linda que eu já vi.. e ainda fazendo brigadeiro?

Quando eu engravidei de Jake comia chocolate feito uma louca...

Outro sinal. Oi bebê.. aqui é seu papai – ele fala se abaixando e falando com a barriga dela.

Abby... – Julie vem gritando correndo seguida por Jake, e John logo se afasta dela.– A panela é minha!

Não! É minha...!

Calma que tem pros dois. – ela fala sorrindo.

- Tem que ter para os três...

- Não... Eu estou má hoje, só vou deixar brigadeiro para as crianças e para mim...

- A Julie divide comigo né querida?

- Não... Eu não... - fala ela sorrindo.

Eu vou deixar um poquinho para você... - disse Abby sorrindo.

Puxa saccccco! – Jake fala rindo da cara de boba da Abby.

Isso é jeito de falar com sua mãe? Só de mal vai ficar sem brigadeiro.

Ah não mãeeeee... isso não é justo! – ele fala esperneando e batendo os pés no chão.

Eu dou o meu pra ele...

Hey John... não "interrompa" quando eu dou uma ordem aqui – ela fala rindo.

Mas agora você vai ter que ir se acostumando. Eu também vou começar a botar ordem em casa. – ele fala piscando pra ela.

Eu sabia que era brincadeira! – Jake fala rindo - Eu vi ele piscando.

Tá bom.. você vai poder comer... vocês vão querer ver algum filme? – Abby pergunta indo até a sala, mas os dois passam correndo pelo seu lado e Carter aproveita pra passar do seu lado e beslicar seu bumbum.

Ei! Que é isso?

Nada não, só estava chechando.. quando nós vamos ao banheiro! –ele fala sorrindo.

Que proposta hein! Só deixa eu por a fita, vou ate meu quarto e depois voce sobe dando alguma desculpa.

- Está bem... Mas o que eu digo?

- Já sei...

Ela foi até a sala e disse:

- Que fita vocês querem?

- Sherk! - disseram os dois.

- De novo?

- Sim! - mas uma vez o coro ecoou pela casa.

- Então tá. - ela falou colocando a fita e dando um beijo em cada um.

- John... Preciso te mostrar uns papeis que Kerry pediu. Se eu não te mostrar de uma vez, ela me mata!

Vamos até o meu quarto, onde estão os papéis.

Claro. Vamos lá.

Eu subo as escadas logo atras de Abby, não posso esconder a excitação saber logo o resultado desse exame. Tomara que dê positivo.. porque senão, vai ser um pouco decepcionante pra nós. Eu entro no quarto dela e a sigo até o banheiro.

Espera só um segundo – ela fala se trancando.

Eu me sento na cama ansioso pra que ela saia, esses vão ser, com certeza os três minutos mais demorados da minha vida. Pego uma revista que estava do meu lado, começo a folhea-la, mas prestando só atenção na porta do banheiro.

Pronto... – ele fala saindo do banheiro e sentando do meu lado.

Já fez?

Sim... só temos que esperar três minutos.. você sabe... – ele fala mordendo o labio inferior dela.

Nervosa? – eu falo pegando sua mão.

Um pouco...

- Eu também.

- Se não for, eu vou me decepcionar muito...

- Querida se não for, podemos encomendar outro logo logo.

- Eu sei... - disse ela me beijando docemente.

- Falta muito?

- 1 minuto e 30.

- Eu nunca estive tão ancioso em toda minha vida.

- Nem eu.

Os minutos passam como uma eternidade e nós não conseguimos esconder nossa excitação em receber logo o resultado.

- Pronto, vou lá.

- Eu espero aqui.

- Tá.

Ela foi ao banheiro e voltou em seguida.

- E aí qual o resultado.

- Preparado?

Fala logo ou eu vou morrer aqui.

Ela não fala nada mas mostra um bastão com a cor azul.

O que isso significa! – ele fala passando uma mão sobre a outra.

Sim... nós estamos gravidos! – quando ele fala eu sinto uma alegria enorme tomar conta de mim e acabo soltando um grito de felicidade.

John.. seja mais discreto!

Eu não posso me controlar! – ele fala sorrindo e me abraçando. – Essas são as palavras que eu sempre esperei ouvir de você.. eu sempre sonhei em um filho seu... nosso! – ele fala beijando-a.

Enquanto isso na sala.

Eles estão demorando – Julie fala pra Jake que esta concentrado no filme.

Deve ter muito papel pra mostrar.

Mas isso és estranho.. eu vou subir pra ver o que eles estão fazendo.

Espera.. eu vou com você – ele fala se levantando e seguindo-a.

Os meninos subiram as escadas e ao chegar na porta do quarto de Abby os meninos vevem os pais se beijando.

- Pai!

- Mãe!

Eu tomo um susto me separando automaticamente de Abby, mas eles já haviam visto a cena então não ia adiantar muita coisa. De repente eu percebo um sorriso formando nos rostos dos meninos. Era como se eles estivessem planejando e querendo isso a muito tempo.

Eu olhei para Abby que afirmou com a cabeça que era essa a hora da verdade. Meu Deus eu não sabia por onde começar. Abby sorriu pra mim e começou a dizer:

Bom, acho que nós precisamos contar uma coisa a vocês. Venham até aqui.

Eles se aproximam de sentando entre nós dois com aqueles olhos arregalados, loucos pra entenderem que se o que eles viram é verdade, sonho, ou não passa de fruto da imaginação deles.

Em primeiro lugar... nós estavamos com receio de contar isso a vocês. Só decidimos fazer isso quando tivessemos a certeza de que é algo sério, real, pra valer. Não queriamos iludi-los ou machuca-los, por isso decidimos esperar.

Eles continuam olhando fixamente pra mim com aqueles olhos arregalados esperando pela confirmação.

Eu e o seu pai.. – Abby começando virando a atenção pra ela – a alguns meses, descobrimos que nós ainda estavamos apaixonados, que nem o tempo e a distancia fez com que esse sentimento se apagasse.

- E então decidimos recomeçar e ver se desta vez consiguimos fazer dar certo.

Os olhinhos deles começaram a brilhar e eles esboçaram um sorriso. Antes que começassem a pular, gritar e nos abraçar, eu continuei:

- E durante esses meses todos a gente conversou muito sobre um assunto muito importante e tomamos uma decisão. Tudo ocorreu como era pra ocorrer e se continuar ocorrendo daqui a alguns meses vocês terão um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha.

- Vamos mesmo? - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Carter acenou com a cabeça.

Nada podia ser melhor! Nossos pais tão juntos e vamos ter um irmaozinho ou uma irmazinha! – eles falam pulando em nossos pescoço.

Calma! – eu falo tentando acalma-los – deixem a Abby respirar, afinal, ela esta gravida – ela sem poder conter o meu sorriso.

Desculpa mãe... – Jake fala se afastando dela.

Abby? – Julie pergunta com um brilho no olhar.

O que foi linda?

Então significa que eu vou poder a todas as minhas amigas que eu tenho uma mãe?

Sim.. claro.. é tudo que eu mais sempre quis... ser sua mãe...

Então... eu posso chama-la de mamãe?

Já deveria ter chamado – ela fala e Julie vem abraça-la com os olhinhos cheis d´água.

E tem outra coisa... – eu interrompo fazendo os três olharem pra mim - Jake hoje eu queria pedir seu autorização , pra pedir a sua mãe em casamento.

Abby me olha com uma cara assustada acho que nem ela esperava por isso nesse momento.

- Se ela quiser, eu deixo.

- Então, Abby, você aceita?

- Sim! Eu aceito.

- Ebba! - gritaram as crianças.

Ela levantou e me abraçou dizendo:

- Eu amo você sabia!

Humrum – eu faço acenando com a cabeça lhe dando um beijo

Aeeeeeee! – Julie e Jake pulam no meu pescoço interrompendo o nosso beijo e eu os jogo na cama lhes enchendo de cocegas.

Para pai... para! – os dois falam em coro. Pai? Eu não esperava uma reação tão instantanea de Jake, mas eu fico muito feliz com isso.

Vamos comer, senão as coisas vão esfriar. – Abby fala interrompendo aquele momento familia feliz.

Vamos... – eles falam correndo na nossa frente. Eu a abraço por tras e suspiro no seu ouvido que a amo

Pai, Mãe.. vamos.. deixem de namorar.. vocês vão acabar ficando sem comida – os dois falam se virando e tornando a correr.

Fomos para a cozinha pegar as coisas enquanto os meninos estavam na sala. Depois de servir todos e regredir um pouco o filme eu e Abby sentamos no sofá. Ela reencostou a cabeça no meu ombro e comia brigadeiro compulsivamente.

- Acho que vou ter que abrir uma fabrica de brigadeiro pra você.

Eu como feito uma louca mesmo né! Vou parar, porque senao vou explodir e você vai me largar.

Você que pensa... tão facilmente você vai se livrar de mim. Se acostume com isso, agora você carrega meu filho ai. Você faz parte de minha propriedade.

Nossa... isso tudo?

Não é mole não. Você esta carregabdo um dos bebês mais ricos do pais.

Que responsabilidade... - ela fala lambendo a colher.

Pai.. – julie fala escalando meu colo. – Hoje nos vamos dormir aqui?

Não querida.. daqui a pouco a gente volta pra casa.

Porque não? – Abby pergunta com uma carinha triste.

Não sei.. a gente não tinha falado nada... pensei que eu iria voltar pra casa.

- Pois vocês vão ficar aqui.

- Eba! - disse ela indo beijar Abby.

- Ela adora você...

- E eu adoro ela... Muito linda e fofa.

- Abby... A gente vai morar junto antes de casarmos?

- Eu quero sim... Você quer?

- Quero.

- Então fale com a Julie depois...

- Te garanto que ela nao vai querer sair daqui.

- Que bom! Mas agora vai pegar mais brigadeiro pra mim?

Mais!

Sim.. porque? Algum problema?

Não.. não.. só tenho medo de abraçar minha mulher e depois confundi-la com uma bola.

Ela faz uma cara de seria parc que não gostou do comentario.

É brincadeirinha... – eu falo indo pra cozinha.

Eu seiiiiii! – ela grita de longe.

Rapidamente as crianças começam a dormir ali na sala mesmo. Eu me levanto e levo os dois ao quarto de Jake, apagando a luz e deixando a porta aberta. Eu volto a sala e Abby também estava dormindo com a mão por cima da sua barriga.

Eu tento pegá-la no colo que acorda docemente.

- Ainda consegue me carregar?

- Sim, você não gosta?

- Adoro... Pode levar.

- Aproveitando-se de mim.

- Depois eu recompenso você.

- Jura! Agora?

- Não, agora não. - disse ela sorrindo.

- Eu vou cobrar depois.

- Pode cobrar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dia Seguinte...

- Abby querida acorda...

Não...

Vamos Abby… você tem uma troca daqui a pouco… e eu preciso passar em casa pra deixar Julie e trocar de roupa.

Ah não.. que saco – ela fala abrindo os olhos – Tem ainda roupa do coisinha aqui.. pode usar.. eia jogar fora.. mas sabia que um dia elas poderiam ser uteis.

Coisinha? – ele começa a rir. – Que forma carinhosa de chamar o ex.

É que hoje eu acordei de bom humor.

Porque sera?

Hum.. porque eu acordei do homem mais maravilhoso do mundo, porque estou gravida dele e porque ele me ama, muito muito.

Ele te ama? – ele la fazendo um acara de desintendido.

Mais que a propria vida.. e eu o amo também. – ela fala beijando-o.

Como fome?

- Sim...

- Quer o que de café?

- Chocolate.

- Você quer chocolate de café?

Brincadeirinha...

Já estou vendo que o estoque de chocolate dessa casa vai ser grande.

Onde estão as crianças?

Aqui! – ele falam correndo e pulando na cama.

Bom dia mãe – Julie fala beijando Abby.

Bom dia linda... – Abby fala colocando-a no colo. – Vocês ja tomaram café?

Ainda não... estamos esperando só o papai fazer.

Minha barriga esta doendo de tanta fome mãe – Jake fala levantando a camisa e mostrando a barriga.

Deixe-me ouvir – Carter fala aproximando sua cabeça da barriga dele.

- Ta mesmo... Acho que as vermes estao lutando aqui dentro.

- Ele não tem verme. - disse Abby.

- Sei que não. To brincando.

- Faz panquecas pai? - perguntou Jake

- Faço.

- Eu tambem quero.

E eu. - disse Abby

Vocês estão me explorando demais.. vou ter que contratar umas dez empregadas pra cuidar da nossa casa. Ja estou descendo, encontro voces la embaixo.

Mãe..

O que foi Jake?

O bebê é menino ou menina?

Ainda não da pra saber bebê...

Pode ser que sejam até quatro bebes – Julie fala empolagada pra Jake.

Nossa! Isso tudo! Legal ne? Ficaria um pra cada um de nós cuidarmos.

Vocês querem ver a mãe de vocês louca ne? Imagina eu com 4 bebes? Não ia conseguir nem andar direito.. ia ficar louquinha.

Mas você já é louquinha mae!

- Quem é louquinha aqui? - disse Abby fazendo cócegas em Jake.

- Ninguém mãe! Ninguém!

- Acho bom mesmo...

Abby olhou Julie quieta num canto e foi até lá e disse:

- O que foi minha princesa?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela começou a chorar fortemente.

- O que você tem querida? Está se sentindo bem? - disse Abby abraçando-a.

Não. - disse ela ainda chorando.

Sim. - disse ela ainda chorando - É que é a primeira vez que eu tenho uma família como todas as outras... Eu estou tão feliz.

Vem cá- eu falo puxando-a pra um abraço – Eu não quero ver você chorando por isso não.. eu quero só lhe ver feliz. – eu falo limpando suas lagrimas e levantando sua cabeça pra olhar pra mim. – Agora dê um sorriso enorme e vamos até o seu pai que ele deve estar destruindo toda a nossa cozinha.

Eu a coloco no braço e vou segurando a mão de Jake até onde estava John. Surpreendentemente eu chego a cozinha e vejo uma mesa quase toda pronta, com ovos, panquecas, sucos, achocolatado, frutas, paes, frios. Julie desce do meu colo e vai correndo ate onde estava seu pai, que estava fazendo ainda algumas panquecas.

Nooooosssa! – eu falo surpresa. – Eu não sabia desse seu dote todo...

Você não sabe tantas coisas sobre mim...

Espero descobrir... – eu falo me sentando à mesa.

Mãe... ate agora vocês esquecerem de so um detalhe.

Qual? – eu olho intrigada e John olha pra tras curioso.

Onde é que nós vamos morar?

- Bom... Jonh você poderia vir morar aqui. É bem maior que o apartamento dele.

- É verdade pai. - disse Julie que vinha para a mesa.

- Já que é a vontade das mulheres da minha vida eu mr mudo pra ca.

- Ebaaaaaaa! - gritaram as crianças.

- Jonh vem pra mesa ou eu vou começar a comer sem você.

- Estou indo.

Eu me sento ao lado dela que me da um beijinho doce dizendo:

Vou querer isso todo dia.

O seu desejo sera uma ordem.. e quanto a me mudar pra ca... a gente conversa melhor isso mais tarde. – eu falo baixinho pra ela. - Vamos comer logo.. porque a vida não é mole e seus pais hoje tem que trabalhar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Continua..


	12. Chapter 12

Nós levamos as crianças pra passarem a tarde na casa de um primo da Julie, pedimos pra eles manterem segredo por enquanto, e fomos mais cedo pro hospital fazer um teste "decente" de gravidez. Entramos por outra entrada pra não corrermos o risco de sermos pegis em flagrante. Sem medico tem suas vantagens, conseguimos uma vaga no meio das consultas. Porem, esquecemos do "detalhe" que Abby ja trabalhou naquele andar e lá ainda tinha muita gente que nos conhecia.

Abby... você por aqui! – uma enfermeira a cumprimenta.

Ola.. faz tempo que nao te vejo!

Você esta incrivel... veio fazer o que aqui? Algum teste de gravidez?

- Na verdade sim...

- Ah que máximo! Talvez vocês terão um herdeiro.

- É, mas por favor, não conte a ninguém.

- Pode deixar Abby. Ninguém saberá.

- Obrigada, muitíssimo obrigada.

- Imagina.

- Já marcou sua consulta?

- Sim, ás 3 horas.

- Então para que ninguém saiba eu irei lhe bipar ok?

- Hum hum... Obrigada.

Imagina.

Nós nos dirigimos ao elevador e eu disse:

- Vocês mulheres einh?

- O que tem?

- Armam tudo... Parecem um bando de bandidas de crime organizado.

Olha aqui Jonh Trumam Carter III, se você começar a espalhar isso por aí, será seu fim!

E você vai deixar três crianças orfãs? – eu falo fazendo beicinho.

Não faz essa cara que eu não resisto – Ela fala me dando um beijo.

Peguei vocês dois no flagra! – Susan fala abrindo a porta do elevador.

Fecha logo isso.. – Abby disse quase que desesperada.

Calma.. e o que vocês estão fazendo aqui hoje?

É que... – Abby fala coçando a cabeça eu posso ver seu nervosismo.

Fala.. – eu dou um incentivo a ela.

O que aconteceeeeeu!

Nós achamaos que estamos gravidos.

Vocês estão zoando com minha cara ne!

Não.. por favor.. não conte nada a ninguem, nem a Sam e Neela... depois quando tivermos a confirmação nos iremos contar.

Mas isso é perfeito. Meus parabens... eu não falarei nada. juro que vou tentar. – ela fala rindo.

Vai tentar é? – Abby fala fazendo cara de quem comeu e nao gostou.

Brincadeirinha... Bom estou saindo.. vocês vãoo ficar aonde?

Na cafeteria.. ate nos biparem pra subir.

Ok.. boa sorte – ela fala saindo do elevador.

- Obrigada. - disse Abby.

- Eu estou anciosa!

- Eu também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais Tarde...

Nós estavamos tomando na cafeteria enquanto John tomava um café e o meu bipe soou.

Vamos – eu lhe falo nervosa.

Sim claro...

Rapidamente nós chegamos até a sala da Dra. Geller que nos cumprimenta e me pede pra ir ao banheiro colocar uma bata. Eu me troco e rapidamente ja estou deitada na sua cama só esperando que a medica chegasse, a enfermeira vem, levanta aminha bata, passa gel na minha barriga e me pede pra esperar só um minuto.

Nervosao – eu pergunto ao John que estava visivelmente nervoso.

Um pouco.. tenho medo que o que estou sonhando seja mentira.

Não se preocupe.. eu sinto que esotu gravida.. pelo menos espero.

Olá.. – a medica fala entrando na sala – Então você é Abigail Lockhart?

Sim...

Então você acha que esta gravida?

Espero que sim...

Esse será o seu primeiro filho? – ela fala sentando-se e começando a mexer na maquina.

Não. Digamos que seja meu terceiro filho. – eu falo sorrindo olhando pro John. – Mas é o segundo que eu estou carregando

- Certo. Vamos ver.

Depois de alguns minutos ela fala.

- Suspeitas corretas. Você está grávida de aproximadamente 4 semanas.

Eu senti meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e olhei para Jonh que estava segurando o choro.

- Ele é lindo.

- É sim. - disse Jonh que segurava a minha mão.- Está tudo bem com ele?

Sim, ele está perfeito. Agora nós temos que marcar agora pra fazer seu pré-natal. Afinal, aposto que os papais não querem que nada de ruim aconteceça nessa gravidez.

Claro.. com certeza... e qualquer coisa meu marido cuida de mim.

Você também é medico?

Sim.. nós dois somos mesdicos.. aqui no County mesmo.. de emergencia...

Agora ela vai ter que ter mais cuidado por la... diminuir o ritmo.. lá é agitado demais pra quem esta gravida.

Vocês vão querer a fita e a foto do bebê?

Claro que sim! E dra. Eu prefiro que não conte isso a ninguem... nós não queremos que ninguem fique sabendo antes que nós mesmo contemos.

Tudo bem.. sou igual a um padre. Tudo que fala aqui não sai dessa porta. Até daqui à 15 dias.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eu não podia conter meu sorriso. Eu ja sabia que ela estava gravida, mas só de ver a imagem de nosso bebe, apesar de tão pequeno me encheu de alegria. Abby foi correndo pro trabalho e como eu ainda tinha duas horas de folga decidir lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Fui até uma joalheiria no centro de Chicago. Entrei e uma moça simpática veio me atender.

- Boa Tarde, em que posso ajudar?

- Estou a procura de uma aliança de noivado.

- Qual estilo?

- Nada muito simples nem sofisticado demais.

Bom o senhor me acompanhe e eu lhe mostro os modelos.

Logo eu escolhi um que achei sua cara. De ouro dourado com branco e um pequeno diamante nele, foi praticamente amor à primeira vista. Eu pago pelo anel e aproveito pra dar uma olhada nas alianças antes de sair. Em seguida no meio do congestionamento, eu vejo uma loja de artigos para bebês e não resisto e paro pra comprar o primeiro presente para o meu filho.

Bom dia.. – a vendedora vem falar comigo sorridente. – O que você esta procurando?

Não sei direito... eu queria comprar um presente pro meu filho.

Quantos meses ele tem?

Nenhum... hoje eu soube que minha mulher esta esperando um filho, na verdade, ele esta com um mês.

Parabens! Acho que tenho o que você esta procurando.

Eu comprei um delicado conjunto branquinho que servia tanto para meninos quanto para meninas. Para acompanhar eu comprei um sapatinho também branco. Antes de ir para o hospital eu fui em casa e guardei os presentes onde ela não pudesse achar. Voltei para o hospital correndo e quase chego atrasado. Quando entro na SDM me deparo com ela fazendo alguns relátorios.

- Olá.

Oi Jonh! Onde você estava?

- Estava em casa.

- Mas eu liguei para lá e ninguém atendeu.

- Eu estava no meu apartamento fechando tudo.

- Ah está explicado. Espero que isso seja verdade ou...

- Ou...

- Você vai ver o que uma mulher grávida de um mês pode fazer com um homem fora da linha.

Estou com medo... – eu falo dando um passo pra tras – você não faria isso.. afinal, cuidar sozinha de 3 crianças não é facil.

Só por esse motivo que eu não vou fazer isso.. vou te dar um voto de confiança.. mas não va se acostumando com isso não.

Depois que você descobriu que ficou gravida ficou tão agressiva.

Agora eu posso colocar a culpa sempre nos hormonios.

Mais tarde a gente comemora – eu falo falando no seu ouvido.

Eu mal posso esperar por esse momento.

Então eu vou trabalhar antes que alguem realmente me mate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eu saio do trabalho antes mesmo de terminar a troca de Carter e vou pegar as crianças pra leva-las em casa.

Eu preparo o jantar das crianças e depois de cada um me contar a versão de como foi o dia eu os levei para cima e auxiliei-os no banho. Em pouco tempo eles adormeceram e eu fui tomar banho. Quando Carter chegou eu saía do banho. Ele me beijou delicadamente e disse:

- Estou morto de fome. Vou comer alguma coisa enquanto você se troca.

Tem jantar no forno querido.

- Você é um amor sabia? - disse ele me beijando e saindo para a cozinha.

Depois que eu terminei de me arrumar fui até a cozinha onde ele devorava a comida rapidamente.

- Parece que a minha fome passou para você.

- Eu trabalhei muito... Cada emergência que eu pensei que não chegaria em casa inteiro.

Eu sei que hoje foi estressante. - disse ela massageando as costas dele suavimente.

Mas só de saber que tem alguem me esperando, me da mais contade ainda que a minha troca termine logo. – eu falo puxando-a pelo braço e colocando-a no meu colo.

Tem uma coisa que até hoje eu não entendo...

O que?

Como eu consegui viver longe dessa mulher tão especial que esta sentada na minha frente.

Ah John.. – ela fala envergonhada.

É verdade... em pouco tempo tenho uma familia feliz, uma mulher que eu amo mais que tudo, vou ter um bebê.. e só falta uma coisa pra completar a minha felicidade...

O que ainda esta faltando? – ela me olha intrigada.

Espere ó um minuto, que eu volto já.

O que você andou aprontando – eu ainda posso ouvir ela gritando da cozinha.

Calma.. não saia dai.. ja estou voltando.

Eu corro até onde deixei o que comprei hoje a tarde, coloco a aliança no meu bolso e o pacote onde estão os presentes pro bebês por tras de mim e vou entrando de fininho na cozinha, de onde ela me vê entrar com aquele olhar desconfiado.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Nada não...

- Está sim...

- É que eu comprei algumas coisas.

- O que você comprou?

E estendi os dois pacotes embrulhados num papel verde. Ela pegou os presentes e com os olhinhos brilhando ela abriu um por um. Ao ver a ropinha e o sapatinho branco seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela disse:

- São lindos Jonh! Eu adorei... Obrigada meu amor. - disse ela me abraçando e me beijando delicadamente.

- Imagina querida... Mas ainda não acabou.

Não! - disse ela surpresa.

Eu penso um segundo se seria patetico ou não me ajoelhar na frente dela mas acabo fazendo. Ela começa a sorrir quando me vê "de quatro" na frente dela.

John... – ela começa.

Shhh.. agora é minha vez de falar. Como eu só havia edidoa permissão, achei mais correto pedir a mão da mais interessada. – eu falo tirando a pequena caixa aveludada do bolso. – Você aceita,esse humilde rapaz, como seu legitimo esposo, pro resto dos seus dias, e nem a morte irá nos separar?

Ela fica muda, pega na minha mão olhando o que tinha dentro a caixa e uma pequena lagrima molha seu rosto. Ela coloca a mão na ua barrga até que enfim fala algo.

Isso, dessa forma, desse jeito, sem acrescentar nem tirar nada, foi a familia que eu sempre sonhei ter. Você veio pra completar esse sonho e torna-lo perfeito. Se você não fizesse esse pedido, eu cho que eu me ofereceria pra ser sua esposa. É claro que eu aceito.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Ela me beijou apaixonadamente e eu disse:

- Onde estão as crianças?

- Dormindo como anjos...

- Isso é bom...

Credo Jonh...

Eu não falei nada demais… é maravilhoso que elas estejam dormindo com os anjos...

Em certo ponto eu vou ter que concordar... – eu falo passando os dedos pelo seu braço.

Eu estava pensando em algo...

Em que?

Em produzir mais bebês hoje... acho que três crianças é pouco pra nós.. a casa é grande...

Posso pensar no seu caso?

Nops.. não, nem pensar. Já esta decidido.. hoje você ão tem uita escolha ou vai ou dorme no sofá...

- Eu estou grávida, não posso dormir no sofá.

- Então vai dormir em outro quarto.

- Sem o meu lindo do lado? Acho que eu vou aceitar a proposta...

Muito bom isso...

Eu vou lá pra cima ta? Você ajeita as coisas e vai ver as crianças pra ver se está tudo bem e ai depois eu penso no seu caso.

- Você disse que aceitaria!

Eu disse que eu achava!

Vou indo então, antes que você mude de ideia... – eu falo lhe beijando e subir pra ver se as crianças estavam em seu milesimo sono.

Apos verificar tudo, ver que eles estavam ate roncando, eu vou pro meu quarto e vejo a porta do banheiro fechada. Então eu me deito na cama e finjo que estou dormindo só pra ver a sua reação.

John... – ela fala saindo do banheiro percebendo que eu estava ali deitado.

John... você esta acordado? – ela insiste sentando na cama mexendo em mim. – Bom.. acho que ele dormiu – ela fala me cobrindo e indo ao outro lado da cama sentando-se e bebendo um pouco d´água. Eu abro o olho e vejo que ela ja esta deitada de costas pra mim.

Eu espero alguns minutos e começo a beijar seu pescoço e a passar a mão delicadamente na lateral do seu corpo fazendo se arrepiar.

- Você acha que eu deixaria você dormir sem ao mínimo um beijinho?

- Pensei... Você disse que estava cansado.

Nunca estou cansado para você meu amor. - disse eu beijando-a docemente.

Quando nós começamos a nos beijar mais intimamente, de repente ouço uma batida na porta pulando rapidamente pro meu lado da cama. Eu olho pra porta e vejo duas crianças entrando pela porta.

- Eu não acredito.. – eu falo baixinho pra Abby que só faz rir.

Pai você esta acordado? – Julie fala escalando a cama com uma boneca na mão.

Sim, linda, o que aconteceu?

Nada não.. eu so tive a ideia brilhante de vir dormir aqui com vocês e chamei Jake.. que achou uma ideia incrivel – ela fala se deitando entre nós.

É... nós vimos aqui dormir com vocês...

Ideia brilhante... – eu falo olhando pra Abby.

Mas eu posso né mãe? – Jake fala olhando pra Abby.

- Pode querido...

Eles se aconchegaram entre a gente e eu olhei para Abby fazendo beicinho. Ela passou a mão no meu cabelo sorrindo e virou-se para dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dia Seguinte...

Eu me acordo com o relógio tocando. Eu olho e são 6 da manhã. Eu e Abby tinhamos o dia livre. Eu acordei delicadamente para não acordar Abby. Dei café a elas e as levei para escola.

Quando cheguei em casa Abby ainda dormia pesadamente. Havia me esquecido o quão dorminhoca era ela. Fui até seu lado e a chamei.

Querida...

Em vão. Ela nem sequer se mexeu. Então eu decidi deixar ela descançar mais um pouco e fui conhecer o meu novo territorio. Eu não tinha percebi que essa casa é grande, vai servir enquanto eu não compro uma maior pra nós, vou ver se negocio e dou de entrada o apartamento e depois pago a diferença. Tem três quartos. Um pra cada criança, o problema é quando o bebê vier, acho que vou ter que providenciar logo uma casa maior, tenho medo do ex-marido dela decidir voltar aqui pra fazer confusão. Então eu me sento na sala e ficon lendo uma revista até que euaio no sono. Acordo meio zonzo, mas não ouço barulho na casa. Vou à cozinha, pgo um copo d´água e vejo que ja eram 10 horas. Vou procurar por Abby mas não vejo nenhum sinal dela. Entro no quarto e lá esta ela. Ainda dormindo.

- Querida...

Ela não responde.

- Abby... Querida... Acorde... - digo eu num tom mais alto.

Ela finalmente se mexeu e eu dei graças a Deus por ela estar viva, mas para a minha decepção ela apenas mudou de posição.

- Abby... São 10 horas da manhã meu amor... Você precisa acordar...

Hun... Que é Jonh? Leva as crianças na escola para mim?

Só se for de novo.. – eu falo puxando o lençol.

Vamos... hora de acordar. De comer. Aposto que você esta faminta.

Acertou... estava pensando em comer..

Nada de chocolate hein...

Aff.. não era chocolate. Uma café bem gostoso.

Sem chances.. pode ser um suco de laranja! Eu faço.. caprichado...

- Eu nãoo quero suco! Quero café!

- Não senhora! Suco... fresquinho... eu faço...

- Ta bom... Quero wafer... Faz pra mim?

- Você tem que comer algo saudável querida...

Wafer é saudavel e gostoso...

Sabe o que você esta parecendo! Uma menina mimada. Vou fazer algo surpresa. Enquanto isso vá tomar um banho. – eu falo lhe dando um beijo

Por acaso esta insinuando que eu estou fedendo?

Não.. imagina.. só estou te dando tempo enquanto eu cozinha.

Tudo bem... mas cozinhe rapido, porque meu banho é questão de segundos.

Lave direitinho atras da orelha, eu vou conferir depois. – eu falo fechando a porta e posso ouvir que ela jogou no minimo dois travesseiros na porta.

Você me paaaaaga! – eu ouço um grito vindo do quarto.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Alguns Dias Depois..

**Carter estava no Ilkes com a galera do hospital depois de um exaustivo plantao quando seu celular tocou.**

- Alo?

- Onde o senhor esta?

- No Ilkes...

- Com quem?

**Com o pessoal do ER...**

**E nem pra me chamar pra ir junto né?**

**Se quiser vir agora... o povo estava pensando em daqui sair pra beber em outro lugar.**

**E você ia sem me avisar!**

**Não.. eu ia voltar pra casa. Ah não ser que você queira ir também.**

**Quem é Carter? – Pratt perguntou intrigado.**

**Um segundo – eu falo me levantando e indo até um local mais silencioso.**

**Que foi?**

**O Pratt perguntando quem era...**

**E você falou?**

- Não...

- Se quiser falar pode dizer, a gente vai ter que contar em breve.

- Se eles perguntarem eu falo.

- Eles vão perguntar...

- Vão mesmo, mas me diga por que me ligou?

**Porque! Bom... Você está fora de casa a muito tempo... Estou com saudades, além do mais queria ouvir sua vozinha...**

**Que judiação! EU prometo que ja ja estou em casa e a gente mata as saudades...**

**Te amo.. estamos lhe esperando anciosamente.**

**Te amo muittttto.. e um beijo pros três bebes!**

**Eu desligo o celular e volto a mesa, onde estavam todos me encarando.**

**Quem você ama? – Malik pergunta.**

**Eu amo? Porque! – eu me faço de desintendido.**

**Nós ouvimos muito bem.. que você a amava... – Pratt fala de imediato.**

- Ah ouviram?

- Ouvimos sim! Fala logo!

- Bom é que aconteceram umas coisas...

- Que coisas?

**Bom eu e Abby voltamos... e vamos ter um filho.**

**O que? Voltaram? Filho? Que historia é essa!**

**Isso mesmo.. nós voltamos já tem quase 6 meses... e por uma benção do destino ela acabou ficando gravida...**

**Alguem sabia disso!**

**Sim.. Susan, Sam e Neela.. souberam a pouco mais de três semanas. – ele fala apontando pras três quee stavam caladas olhando a discussão.**

- Ah quer dizer que elas nem para estorar as fofocas!

-

Eu não iria trair minha amiga! - disse Susan.

- Ah mas agora a gente vai comemorar... E vai ser na casa deles o que acham?

**Ótima idéia! - disse Luka que abraçava Sam.**

**Mas nós ainda não temos casa.. – eu falo tentando despistar.**

**Mentira! – Susan grita... – Ele esta morando com a Abby e as duas crianças...**

**Que coisa feia Carter.. vamos, nós lhe seguimos.. – Neela fala puxando o resto do pessoal pelo braço.**

Nós chegamos na casa e quando Abby olhou aquelas pessoas todas ficou assustada.

- Meu Deus... Tao invadindo a minha casa.

- E olha que nós insistimos pra vir... Queriamos dar os parabens!

- Obrigada...

**Finalmente vocês voltaram... Tava na hora! – Luka falou abraçando-a.**

**Não aperta muito – Sam falou – Se lembra que ela está grávida...**

**Abby sorri timidamente e Luka se afasta.**

**Desculpa.. Oi! Aqui é seu tio Luka!**

**Aqui é a tia Sam!**

**E aqui é a Tia Susan!**

**Tá bom ne? – Abby falou se afastando e se juntando ao Carter– Vocês parecem um bando de loucos falando com uma barriga, assim o bebê vai ficar zonzo.**

**Foi a emoção – Carter fala rindo.**

**Estou faminta – Abby fala no ouvido de Carter.**

**Hum.. vocês topariam comer uma rodada de pizza!**

**Ah claro.. – quase todos falaram em coro.**

**Vamos até a sala – Abby falou indicando – Enquanto o John liga pra pizzaria.**

- Nós vamos fazer uma aposta agora Abby... Enquanto você foi na cozinha eu dei a ideia de fazer uma aposta com os homens sobre o sexo do bebe. Nós mulheres torcemos para que seja menina e eles torcem para que seja menino. Se nós ganharmos podemos gastar o dinheiro dos nossos maridos no shopping e se nós perdemos eles podem pedir o que quiser que fazemos por uma semana. Isso inclui o pai e a mãe do bebê.

- Adorei a ideia! E eu vou ganhar, nem que para isso falsifique o ultrasom.

- Isso nós vemos depois! - disse Susan rindo.

- Ei mas tem um problema! - disse Neela.

- Qual? - perguntou Sam

- Eu e nem Pratt somos casados...

- Se você ganhar gasta o dinheiro dele e se perder faz o que ele quiser.

- Tomara que eu ganhe! - disse Pratt.

- Ixi, estou vendo que disso vai sair alguma coisa... - disse Luka.

**E das brabas! - disse Carter.**

**De repente aparece na sala Julie e Jake. Ambos de roupa de dormir, assanhados coçando os olhos e olhando assustados praquela multidão no meio da sala da casa deles.**

**Mãe.. vem cá.. – Jake fala baixinho ainda da porta.**

**O que foi meu lindo? – Abby fala se aproximando deles.**

**Esta tendo festa aqui! – Julie pergunta intrigada.**

**Não.. é que os amigos da mamãe vieram parabeniza-la pelo bebê que vai nascer.**

**Ah bom! – de repente eles despertam e vão correndo ate a sala pulando no colo de quem estava no sofá.**

**Você sabia que minha mãe vai ter uma menina! – Julie fala empogada.**

**Sai dessa.. eu ja disse que é menino – Jake fala mostrando a lingua pra ela.**

**Olha isso pai!**

**Pelo visto ate eles vão ter que entrar nessa aposta – Pratt fala e todos começam a rir, inslusive as crianças.**

**Não entendi – Jake fala quando acaba de rir.**

Todos riram.

- É que vai ter uma aposta e você tem que torcer para que seja menino e ela para que seja menina. Se você ganhar a Julie faz o que quiser pra você por uma semana, se for menina ela gasta o dinheiro que Jonh vai te dar no shopping com a mãe. - disse Sam

- Adorei... - disse Jake - Vai ter que fazer o que quiser por uma semana!

- Você ainda não gabhou!

**Mas eu vou! - disse ele.**

**Olha ele de novo pai... – ela fala indo até Carter.**

**De repente a campainha toca.**

**Eu atendo – Carter fala indo até a porta.**

**Doze pizzas... e refrigerantes... – três entregadores chegam entrando pela porta e deixando-as na mesa da cozinha.**

**Abby vai ate a cozinha começa a abrir as caixas e vendo a quantidade enorme de variedades.**

**Acho que não tem prato pra todo mundo... – ela falou comendo uma azeitona.**

**Eles comem em guardanapo... – Carter fala levando copos pra sala e três pizzas.**

**Olha.. não tem prato suficiente, então quem quiser comer pode ir pegando com guardanapo. **

**Sem problemas... – disse Pratt se aproximando e pegado um pedaço.**

**Esfomeado – Neela fala por tras dele.**

**Pode me xingar, esculhambar, falar o que quiser, porque dentro de alguns meses você vai me obedecer e fazer tudo o que eu quero.**

**Iludido... eu que vou gastar todo seu cartão de credito.**

**Chega de discussão ne? – Julie fala indo ate a mesa.**

**Coisa feia.. até uma criança briga com vocês – Carter fala tirando o pedaço de pizza pra Julie.**

- Aprendeu com a Abby esse jeito ne? Por que seu pai não briga com ninguém! - disse Luka fazendo todos sorrirem.

- Mas é lógico! - disse Julie correndo até Abby.

- Isso é verdade, mas não posso deixarem desmoralizar ele assim. Tadinho... - disse ela dando um leve beijo nele.

- Você também é mandado tá Luka? Não vem negar, porque você apanha em casa.

**Ixi Luka descobriram! - disse Sam.**

**Eu só faço o que me pedem.. fazer o que, se essas mulheres nos fazem fazer de tudo pra vê-las felizes.**

**Que lindo... Cade meu Chuckinho numa hora dessas? **

**Que ridiculo – Jake começa a rir de Susan. – Chuckinho..**

**Jake.. cade a educação que eu lhe dei? – Abby fala olhando seria pra ele.**

**Bate aqui chapa – Pratt fala batendo sua mão na Jake – É assim mesmo que se fala.**

- Oh Pratt não deseduca meu filho por favor! Se fizer isso quem vai apanhar aqui é você.

- Carter! Diz pra Abby ficar calma que faz mal isso. - disse Pratt.

- Não tem problema não eu ajudo ela a bater e ai fica tudo na santa paz.

**Pelo menos ele cala a boca.**

- Ihhh... Vai virar ringue de briga isso aqui.

- Perai que eu vou te mostrar quem é que cala a boca Neela.

- Pintou um clima! - disse Sam - Vamos ter que segurar uma vela coletiva!

**Não pintou clima nenhum! - disse Neela com raiva.**

**Eu acho que pintou um clima sim – disse Pratt sentando ao lado de Neela. – Você quer um pedaço da minha pizza?**

**Sem chances... – ela fala se afastando e ele se reaproximando.**

**Vai.. adimite que você me ama.. que você quer comer da minha pizza a anos...**

**Pratt... – Abby fala censurando-o.**

**Ta bom ta bom.. mas pense na minha proposta... ela sempre estara de pé...**

**Bom.. o papo esta maravilhoso mas eu tenho que voltar pra casa.. crianças me esperam – Luka e Sam falam se levantando.**

**Tambem tenho que ir... – Susan fala.**

**Eu e Neela vamos ficar aqui namorando mais um pouco – Pratt fala.**

- Não na minha casa! Se quiser namorar vá para un lugar apropriado.

- Vamos Neela? - disse ele piscando para Neela.

- A noite vai ser boa! - disse Luka.

- Parem! - disse Neela.- Eu vou sozinha... Porque antes só do que mal acompanhada.

**Então vamos porque hoje você está bem acompanhada. - disse ele puxando-a para fora da casa e dando tchau de longe.**

**Esses dois ainda vão acabar juntos. – Abby fal aabraçando Carter.**

**Eles fecham a porta e vão arrumar a bagunga das pizzas. As crianças ficam na sala vendo desenho animado até que a campainha toca novamente.**

**Deixa que eu atendo.. alguem deve ter esquecido alguma coisa aqui. – Carter fala abrindo a porta.**

**O que você esta fazendo aqui na minha casa?**

- Essa casa não é sua!

Abby pegou as crianças e levou-as para o quarto dizendo para não sairem de lá de forma alguma. Ela voltou para a sala onde Carter tentava impedir que ele entrasse na sala.

- Você não tem mais nada aqui! - disse Abby tentando fechar também a porta.

**Você é uma piranha mesmo! Mal fica sozinha ja arranja um macho! Cade Jake?**

**Hoje não é seu dia de visita.. acho melhor você sair daqui agora, ou eu chamo a policia... **

**Cale sua boca.. você não tem direito a falar nada aqui – ele fala se aproximando pra bater nela.**

**Acho melhor você sair por essa porta agora – Carter fala ficando na frente deles.**

**Eu que acho melhor você sair da minha frente agora, porque senão não é só ela, como vocês dois que vão apanhar.**

**Pai... – Jake fala se aproximando deles.**

**Jake.. eu falei pra você não sair de la.. – Abby fala chorando, gritando com o menino.**

- Ei filhão... Eu vim te ver, mas sua mãe não queria deixar eu te ver.

- Eu estou bem... Não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu só estava com saudades.

- Eu também - disse o menino o abraçando.

- Bom eu vou indo, mas volto no fim de semana que vem... Vamos passar o sabado juntos.

Ele sorriu para o menino que foi até Abby e a abraçou.

Eu ainda te pego. - disse ele para Abby antes de sair.

Abby se afastou dele, ainda se tremendo e Carter foi até ela abraça-la.

Abby... eu queria falar com você uma coisa mais acho que esse é o momento certo. Vem comigo até a cozinha . – ele a levou à cozinha e lhe deu um copo d´água. – Eu estava pensando em comprar uma casa nova pra evitar esse tipo de situação, eu ia lhe dar de presente de casamento, mas acho que chegou a hora...

John.. você é incrivel – ela falou chorando – Vamos fazer isso o mais breve possivel..

Amanhã mesmo nós vamos à imobiliaria ver uns imoveis..

Mamãe.. você esta melhor? – Jake fala se aproximando dela.

Sim lindo.. agora eu quero que você va dormir.. tudo bem?

Certo.. – ele fala lhe dando um beijo. – Boa noite...

Será que ele ouviu tudo!

- Não sei... Espero que não...

- Venha... Vamos dormir... Você está um pouco pálida. Está tudo bem?

- Estou enjoada...

Fique calma... Respire fundo...

- Eu estou com medo...

- Eu estou aqui... Passou

Obrigada Jonh... Obrigada... – ela disse abraçando-o e levando-a ao quarto.

Se deite.. – ele fala tirando o lençol da cama e deitando-se ao seu lado. – Relaxa.. amanhã será um novo dia... e que dia...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Continua;;


	13. Chapter 13

Mal amanheceu Carter acordou e foi atras de ligar pra sua amiga de uma imobiliaria e marcou uma hora pra ver umas casas junto com Abby. Ainda bem que o seu dia hoje estava livre. Ele pegou as crianças e as levou pra escola deixando Abby dormir mais um pouco. Quando voltou ela ja estava na cozinha tomando cafe.

Onde você estava? – ela fala dando uma mordido numa torrada.

Fui deixar as crianças na escola... – eu falo indo ate ela lhe dando um beijo – Se arrume rapido que nós temos que sair ja ja...

Eu posso pelo menos saber onde você vai me levar?

- Surpresa...

- Adoro suas surpresas...

- Então quanto mais rapido você se arrumar mais rápido será.

- Já estou indo seu apressadinho.

- Que bom.

- Tem que por uma roupa em especial?

Talvez... Quando voltarmos a gente pode namoradinha.

Vou pensar no seu caso.

Rapidamente Abby se troca e nós vamos até o meu carro. Eu começo a seguir o meu caminho em silencio, procurando pelo endereço que estava anotado num papel.

Quer que eu lhe ajude!

Não precisa não...

Nunca andei por essa lado da cidade.. – ela fala olhando pelo vidro do carro.

Então comece a se acustumar com isso.

Porque!

Pronto.. chegamos. – eu falo estacionando o carro em frente a uma casa que tinha na frente uma placa indicando que estava vendida.

- Carter... Isso não é o que eu estou pensando é?

- Querida eu não sei o que está pensando. - disse eu já fora do carro em frente a casa.

- Essa casa é nossa?

Claro!

Mas ela é incrivel. – ela fala andando rumo a porta.

Incrivel? Me acompanhe! – eu falo pegando-a pela mão e abrindo a porta da casa.

Ela vai dar um passo, mas eu não deixo.

Espera.. – eu falo colocando-a nos braços.

Olha que eu vou ficar mal acostumada hein!

Vida nova, casa nova. Tem que entrar de maneiro nova tambem.

- Eu quero ver quando eu ficar uma bola...

- Vai complicar, mas eu vou dar um jeitinho... Já estou dando...

- Você está insinuando que eu estou gorda Jonh Truma Carter III?

Nao meu amor... Eu te amo, você sabe.

E não mude de assunto – ela fala batendo no ombro dele – Me coloque no chão...

Só se você me der um beijinho.

Dou até dois.. mas me coloca no chão.. quero investigar pra ver o que tem nessa casa.

Nós damos uma volta rapida pela casa. No andar de baixo tinha um escritorio, banheiro, cozinha, dependencia de empregada, sala de jantar e a sala de descanço. Subindo as escadas, temos quatro quartos, três pras crianças e um pra nós.

Esse é o nosso quarto? – ela fala entrando no espaço vazio.

- E sim...

- Adorei! Bem grande...

- Imagina quando os móveis chegarem.

- Você comprou moveis?

- Não, ainda nao...

- Amor podemos fazer isso juntos?

Hoje não porque eu estou morrendo de saudades de você... E vou enlouquecer muito mesmo...

Sabe o que eu estava pensando...- ela fala indo ate a janela.

O que?

Você pode trancar a casa ne!

Posso sim, porque?

Essa casa vazia, esse quarto vazio...

- Você está sinuando...

- Você não costumava ser lerdo...

Ele sorriu e foi até a porta trancando-a. Ele foi ate a janelela e me abraçou docemennte.

É aqui que nós vamos recomeçar a nossa vida. Sem ninguem pra nos atrapalhar... – eu falo dando um beijo no seu ombro.

Ninguem? Você acha que tres crianças não sao ninguem? – ela fala se virando pra mim sorrindo.

Isso é um mero detalhe... – eu falo passando a mão no seu rosto tirando o cabelo que estava entrando nos seus olhos.

Nós nos beijamos docemente e com a mesma delicadeza nos entregamos docemente um ao outro na nossa nova casa. Tudo era tão maravilhoso que nem precebemos o tempo passar e ficamos horas nos amando.

John... – Abby fala no meio de um beijo.

O que foi?

Sera que não estamos esquecendo uma coisa!

O que seria! Camisinha! – ele fala rindo.

Não palhaço.. das crianças na escola? Não me diga que ja passam das 11!

E se eu disse que não estou com relogio e que passam das 11 com certeza!

- Não posso acreditar...

- É melhor irmos ou nossos filhotes vão começar a ficar preocupados.

- Vamos... Depois a gente namora mais um pouco...

- O senhor está achando que sou o que?

- Meu amor... Minha vida...

Exibido...

É bom ser exibido um pouco pelo menos de vez em quando – ele fala me dando um abraço e abrindo a porta do quarto. – Vamos antes que eles se desesperem.

Sabe de uma coisa? – ela fala saindo pela porta. – Foi a melhor inauguração de casa que eu já fiz na minha vida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alguns meses passaram e nós ja estamos morando em nossa nova casa, com o nosso novo cachorro. Nossos filhos se dão super bem e a cada dia que passa a barriga de Abby fica cada vez mais evidete. E uma coisa ela foi sincera: eu vou ficar pobre em gastar tanto dinheiro com chocolate. Uma coisa que me emociona é ver que Julie todos os dias, antes de jantar agradce a Deus por ter uma familia tão maravilhosa e uma mãe de verdade. Kem nunca mais deu noticias, mais ja era de se esperar. Jake já me considera seu pai, passamos altas horas jogando futebol no jardim.

Hoje é o grande dia. Vamos ao médico ver como está o nosso bebê e saber qual o sexo. As mulheres estão fazendo torcida e planos com o dinheiro de seus homens e nós homens estamos rezando para que nada do que elas querem aconteça e nós possamos em fim poder ter o que quisermos por uma semana. Abby diz que coração de mãe não se engana, mas eu continuo dizendo a ela que coração de mãe não se engana, mas que o ultra som é mais preciso e ela fica doida comigo.

Nós chegamos ao hospital e fomos até o andar de obstetricia. Abby é rapidamente chada pela enfermeira e eu entro com ela e nossos filhos, que fizeram questão de ver o irmãozinho na "televisão".

Bom dia... – a medica fala entrando na sala – Preparados pra saber o sexo do bebê!

Preparado e ancioso.. – eu falo sentando numa cadeira proximo a ela.

Se for menina o Jake vai passar uma semana tendo que brincar de boneca comigo. – Julie fala rindo.

Mas se for menino, ela que vai tqer que passar uma semana fazendo tudo o que eu quero! – ele fala mostrando a lingua.

Essa é boa – a medica fala pegando gel passando na barriga de Abby e logo em seguida passando o aparelho de ultrassom nelas.

- Ele está bem, os batimentos normais, o desenvolvimento também. Estão preparados para saber se vai ser menino ou menina?

- Sim! - disseram as crianças em coro.

- Então eu anuncio a vocês que o próximo bebe da família será um lindo e saudável menino.

- Eba! Gritou Jake de um lado.

Eu perdi a aposta, mas ele é vai ser muito adorado! - disse Julie correndo até Abby,

Não tem como voltar no tempo e fingir que não houve essa aposta – Abby fala olhando pra mim.

Sem chances.. essa semana você vai estar subimissa a mim. Tudo o que eu quiser você vai fazer...

É o jeito né...

Se preocupe não mamãe.. eu e o papai vamos explorar vocês duas bem direitinho.

De repente Julie começa a rir.

O que foi? – eu pergunto confuso.

Sabe que eu tava lembrando? Do Pratt... a Neela vai ter que namorar ele!

- Ah menina esperta! - disse Abby sorrindo - Você está certa, Vou adorar isso!

- Eu também vou. Ver os dois... - disse eu sorrindo a Abby.

Nós vimos mais um pouco do nosso bebe e fomos contar a novidade para a galera do hospital.

Temos finalmente o resutado do tão esperadno exame e logo, da aposta.- Carter fala anunciando esubindo em cima da mesa da recepção.

Aposta! Exame? – Weaver fala se aproximando.

Bom... pra alegria do papai coruja... – Abby fala me interrompendo.

Silencio Abby! Deixa eu falar!

Você não deveria me repreender...

Eh isso mesmo pai, não faça isso com a mamãe!

Desculpem meninas.. mas... a partir dessa semana, esta declarada ser a semana oficial das mulheres subimissas aos homens...

Então isso quer dizer... – Neela fala se aproximando.

- Sim... Neela... Você será mandada pelo Pratt!

- Quero um segundo exame! - disse Sam.

- Se quiser fazer faz, mas está tudo muito claro nessas fotos.

- Pior que é meninas... Está tudo claro demais aqui.

Não acredito! - disse Susan enquanto os homens sorriam...

Ainda bem que o Pratt não esta aqui, ainda da tempo de fugir dele – Neela fala desaparecendo.

Eu tenho pena dela.. – Julie fala rindo.

O que nós vamos fazer agora pai! – Jake fala se aproximando de Carter.

Não sei.. vamos almoçar o que nós quisermos.. a gente podia mandar elas cozinharem.. mas vou dar uma folguinha hoje. Mas a Abby paga.

Abby me olha com aquele "ar" assassino no olhar.

Vamos Julie... – Abby fala pegando na mão dela.

E eu? Você não vai esperar por mim não?

Eu tenho! – ela para se virando e olhando pra mim.

- Tem...

Ela pára no meio do caminho e me espera. Eu tento pegar sua mão, mas ela não quer. Percebo que ela está muito zangada por ter perdido.

- É só uma semana... Você manda em mim o resto dos dias da minha vida.

Eu pude perceber um sorriso no rosto dela, mas ela não demonstrou muito.

Você fica linda quando perde. – eu falao passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

Ela continua sem olhar muito pra mim. Nós vamos ao carro em silêncio, as crianças ficam lá atras brincando, o Jake não para de implicar com a Julie e Abby fica olhando pela janela do carro o movimento. Eu olho pra ela, mas ela parece estar hipnotizada com a vista lá fora. Quando o carro para no sinal, eu coloco uma mão virando o seu rosto pra ficar de frente a mim e ela evita me olhar nos olhos.

O que foi! – eu pergunto preocupado.

Nada não...

Aquela brincadeira.. você sabe que eu não ia fazer nada de mal contigo...

Eu não me importo com isso não...

- Então o que está te incomodando?

- Não sei... De repente fiquei assim...

- Devem ser os hormonios... Mas fica feliz... Por mim... Por favor...

- Mas só vou ficar porque essa semana você é quem manda. - disse ela sorrindo.

Isso mesmo. - disse eu beijando-a docemente. – Eu deixo você decidir o que vamos comer...

Não posso.. a semana é sua...

Mais eu não sou egoista.. primeiro as damas.

Então eu quero comer uma picanha bastante suculenta com muita batata frita – ela fala salivando.

Assim até eu fico com desejo...

Pai.. para de enrolação e vamos logo comer... – Julie fala pulando no meu pescoço.

**- Estou indo...**

**Nós nos dirigimos a um restaurante muito bom da cidade para comer o que Abby pediu.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguns Meses Depois…

O tempo correu rapidamente. Em pouco tempo a barriga de Abby foi crescendo conforme a fome dela. A cada dia eu me sentia mais feliz pela familia que nós tinhamos formado e não via a hora de meu filho nascer. Um filho meu. Eu amava as duas crianças que eu tinha, mais nunca tive a emoção de ver a carinha de um filho meu. Se ele vai se parecer comigo ou com ela, se ele vai ter meu jeito, meu gosto ou não. Foi marcada uma cesariana pra amanhã cedo, a medica achou melhor não arriscar, o bebê não queria nascer, parece que ele gostou de ficar dentro da barriga da mãe dele. Ainda bem que ele esta saudavel, sem nenhum problema. Eu agora estou deitado ao seu lado, nossas mãos estão entrelaçadas e eu estou com a minha cabeça em cima de sua barriga, ouvindo os movimentos do meu filho. Até parece que sou eu que vou ter o filho. Enquanto ela dorme calmamente, eu estou aqui nervoso sem saber o que fazer. Ela já me falou um milhão de vezes que tudo vai dar certo, que meu bebe vai ser um garotão lindo e saudável, mas eu só conseguiria acreditar nisso quando tivesse ele perto de mim, no meu colo. Eu vou assistir a cesariana apesar de Abby dize que eu vou desmaiar de tão nervoso. Pouco tempo depois eu adormeço naquela posição. Amanhece o dia e eu nem percebi, eu só acordo porque Julie e Jake acordaram cedo pulando na minha cama, anciosos pra irem logo ao hospital. Abby nem estava mais ao meu lado. Eu corro de um lado pro outro pegando as coisas e levando-as até o carro. Abby esta tão calma que quem parece que vai a mesa de cirurgia sou eu. Ela diz que esta morrendo de fome, mas eu a empurro até o carro, ela precisa estar em jejum pra poder ter o nosso filho hoje. Pouco tempo depois nós chegamos ao hospital e ja tinha um quarto preparado pra nós. O pessoal do hospital pensou em tudo. Depois de 4 horas entre parto e espera estou vendo Abby amamentar meu pequeno rebento. Ele se parece tanto com ela. Os olhinhos, o formato do rosto, a boquinha, o nariz (graças a Deus), tudo. Ele depois de mamar tudo o que pode dormiu delicadamente. Eu o coloquei no bercinho e dei um beijinho na sua testa.

Descanse...

Abby rapidamente cai no sono. Eu vou até onde meu filho estava e vou ter meu primeiro momento a sós com ele. Eu pego sua minuscula mãozinha e começo a acaricia-la, ele se retorce e tenta abrir o olho. Eu posso jurar que ele esta sorrindo pra mim. Eu senti um sentimento tão bom tomar conta do meu coração. Meu filho, aquela criaturazinha tão pequena me dava aquela sensação tão boa. Eu estava feliz, com essa família que finalmente posso chamar de minha.

Pai... vem com a gente – jake e Julie pegam na minha não indo até onde Abbye estava sentada.

Nós estavamos no nosso quintal, fazendo um piquenique e comemorando os seis meses que o nosso filho estava completando.

Você trouxe as frutas que eu pedi? – Abby falou sorrindo pra mim.

Sim meu amor – eu falo lhe beijando na testa. Eu me sento ao seu lado, vendo Julie e Jake correndo um atras do outro. Eu pego nosso filho e o coloco no meu colo, abraçando Abby percebendo o seu sorriso.

Nós estávamos tão felizes que a partir daquele momento eu não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida nem medo de arriscar e ser feliz. Eu, Abby e nossas três crianças somos muito felizes e eu continuarei fazendo de tudo para que isso não acabe nunca.

A algum tempo atras eu nunca imaginaria que eu estaria aqui, nesse momento feliz ao seu lado com essa familia com a qual eu sempre sonhei.

Eu sempre tive uma ponta de certeza que você era o homem de minha vida, com quem eu iria passar o resto dos meus dias junto.

Eu nuna pensei que iria ser tão feliz assim.. – eu falo lhe dando um beijo.

Meu filho sorri e eu lhe dou um beijo.

Quer saber d euma coisa!

O Que! – Abby fala olhando pra mim.

Eu te amo... – eu falo lhe dando um beijo.

Lá fora as crianças correm, o tempo passa e a certeza de que eu realizei todos os meus sonhos e que vivi um grande amor, estará presente sempre no meu coração.

FIM


End file.
